Game setMatch
by SweetGA07
Summary: I think Sam and Dean have met their match in this set of twins
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this is my first EVER story about these guys. Please be gentle with me. I hope I got them down. But please I'm begging for you guys to let me know how this first chapter is. I hope that it is good guys. Please read and review...Read and Enjoy**

* * *

"I am so tired of hearing that damn song." Akana said looking at her sister Alexandria who was driving their red 1986 camaro. "Would you please change the damn song?" She added as she put a piece of her dark black hair behind her ear.

"Why would you want me to change Freebird by Lynyrd Skynyrd?" Alexandria asked looking at her in the passenger sit. "Never." She added with a grin.

Akana let out a groan as she looked out the window as the darkness passed.

"You're so annoying." Akana said shaking her head without looking at her.

"You're so boring." Alexandria replied as she kept on bobbing her head to the music.

The older sister went to say something else but stopped when she slammed on breaks as if a very quick streak went across the car. Akana grabbed the dashboard as the seat belt snatched her backwards into the seat.

"Please tell me that you saw that too." Alexandria asked as she put the car in park on the side of the road and quickly pulling her black hair up into a messy pony tail.

"Oh I saw it." Akana replied as she took the seat belt off.

Akana got out of the car with Alexandria close behind her. The younger sister touched the ground as she tried to figure out which way the thing went.

"By the way the marks going across the road it looks as if it was skipping?" Akana said with a small laugh as she was still touching the ground looking up at her older sister.

"Great we are in the twilight zone." Alexandria said rolling her eyes. "We are hunting a skipping scarecrow. Why can't we get like a demon that is after our soul or maybe even a blood sucking vampire?" She added.

Akana looked around as the sounds of crickets. Both women looked at each other as the sounds around them stopped. Alexandria walked over to her baby sister who stood up quickly.

"Oh look." Alexandria said turning around to face the being in front of them. "It's the big bad skipping scarecrow. What are you going to do? Skip us to death?" She added crossing her arms.

"Alex maybe you shouldn't mock it." Akana replied looking up at her older sister. "You've never dealt with this thing before." She added.

"What is it going to do to me?" Alexandria said looking at her over her shoulder. "It's just a scarecrow that people put in the fields to let the crows eat." She added

Before the younger twin could answer she quickly went flying backwards onto the concrete pavement. She turned and looked at her sister who was slowly getting up with a pissed off look on her face.

"Bad mistake buddy." Akana said looking up at the being in front of her as her almost olive eyes shined with a glare across them.

She wiped her hands on her jeans then looked at Alexandria who went flying thanks to the scarecrow who moved at almost light speed catching the older one off guard. Akana ran up to the scarecrow being with a slick grin on her face. She looked him up and down sizing him up as she started to throw punches left and right.

"You think your good but I'm better." The scarecrow said with a demon like voice.

Akana let out a small like scream as the scarecrow grabbed her fist and twisting her wrist. She kicked him in the stomach with her legs pushing him away from her body. She moved her wrist around as Alexandria returned to her sister side.

"Let's finish this piece of shit." Alexandria said nodding at her sister.

As soon as she finished her comment the scarecrow was tackled to the ground causing both women to jump and take a step back as two men appeared in front of them.

"It's ok we've got him your safe."

Akana and Alexandria looked at each other in confusion then back at the two men who appeared in front of them.

"He is ours!" Alexandria said looking at them. "What do we look like? We are damsels in distress?" She added.

"Well you do look like you need two needed to be saved."

Akana shook her head and rolled her eyes as she put her hands on her hips. The taller one looked at them then back at the man who was on the ground trying to wrestle the scarecrow down for the count. Alexandria stepped forwarded pushing the man out of her way grabbing a hold of the man who was on top of the demonic being.

"This is our fight! This is our demon scarecrow get lost." Alexandria said with a hiss.

"Hey lady we are helping!"

"We are not damn damsels!" Alexandria said looking at him. "Now get lost!" She added.

Akana went to walk forward but the man in front of her got in front of her trying to keep her away from her sister and the man he appeared with.

"Ok mister giant move before I make you." Akana said looking at him.

"What are you doing to do? Kick me in my shin?"

Akana smiled a little bit as she looked away then quickly kicked him in both of his shins causing him to jump and move out of the way of the younger and spit fire of the two sisters.

"Would the two of you stop bitching for one minute?" Akana asked walking up to them. "The damn thing is getting away!" she added.

Alexandria let the man go causing him to stumble as the sisters ran off leaving the two men alone.

"Come on Sam we have got to do something." The shorter one said looking up at him.

"Dean, they said they had this." Sam replied looking at him.

Dean shook his head and took off after Alexandria and Kana with Sam close behind him.

"Which way did he go?" Alexandria shouted as they were running through the corn field they had chased the scarecrow into.

"What do I look like?" Akana shouted as she turned around every direction as sounds appear around her. "A direction finder of a skipping demonic scarecrow?" She added.

Akana jumped as the taller man was coming towards her once more.

"I think he got away." Alexandria said walking up her twin sister.

She went to say something but stopped when the two men once more appeared.

"Thanks to you two idiot bone heads we lost them." Akana replied crossing her arms over her chest looking at the men who were breathing heavy from chasing after them.

"Do you seriously blame us?"

"You bet." Alexandria replied looking at him.

Both men looked at each other then back at the sisters who looked upset.

"Ok question before all the damn bitching and blaming starts once more." Akana said shaking her head. "Who the hell are you?" She added.

Akana and Alexandria looked at each other once more then just looked around as the crickets started to get louder once more. Akana sighed and looked ahead at the men in front of them.

"I'm Akana and that is Alexandria but she goes by Alex." Akana said nodding towards her sister. "Yes we are twins and she is older by like two minutes." She added.

"Who the hell are we?" The shorter one asked looking at her. "Who the hell are you? I'm Dean and puss bag you kicked in the shin is Sam. And no we aren't twins but we are brothers" He added.

"Either of on you call me Alexandria I will kick your asses." Alexandria said with a glare. "And who the fuck do you think we are? Damsels?" She added.

"Yea." Both Dean and Sam said at the same time with a grin on their faces.

Akana and Alexandria looked at each other shaking their heads as they pushed past the guys leaving them alone in the corn field.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the delay on the update BUT! I hope this chapter works great I hope. Read and review! I hope you enjoy it:) My muse is over drive now since I started watching from show from season one:) ENJOY! I only own Akana and Alexandria aka Alex thats it!! I would do alot of things to evil sam but that is for future chapters! lmao Enjoy! Read and Review! Read and Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Would you just shut up?" Akana said looking at Alex who was standing against the car. "I am so tired of hearing this damn story over and over again." She added.

"But what if it does seriously happen?" Alex said looking at her running her hand through her hair. "Those two dumbasses out there weren't a freak accident Akana." She added.

Akana just shook her head and turned around to see the two men from the night before walking towards them.

"You!" Alex shouted as Dean looked at her. "You caused that thing to get away from us." She added.

"Hey hey I was only trying to help." Dean said putting his hands up in the air. "Your little sister is the one who kicked my brother in the shin." He added pointing to Akana.

"Well he deserved it." Akana said crossing her arms. "Besides it isn't my fault he can't dodge a small woman." She added.

Sam looked at her and glared as she just smiled at him as Alex looked at Dean as if they were having a staring contest. Akana elbow Alex in the side causing her to stop her stare down.

"Look we don't really have much to go on." Dean said looking at them.

"The scarecrow is some kind of folk tales to these people." Akana said with a small hiss. "They tell the same story every time about this year, it was suppose to be about some man who killed his wife in some corn field south of town. Nobody was ever found and there was no record it. But main point of the story is that the man got so crazy and screwed up in the head he became a scarecrow and I'm sure you know something." She added.

Sam looked at Dean then back at the shorter twin and just watched as she rolled her eyes.

"As for what we saw last night it wasn't some folk tale." Sam said looking at Alex who was just pretending to pay attention. "From what we gathered it that scarecrow isn't some guy. It's some like demon who preys on it's victims through the story." He added.

"Really?" Alex said pushing her self away from the car. "Did you come up with that all by your self or did your brother here help you?" She added.

Akana looked at Alex then just shook her head.

"I haven't got the patients for two little brats who got lost at the circus looking for momma and daddy." Dean said shaking his head and walked away.

"Dean?" Akana said walking over to him.

He quickly turned around only to almost stumble backwards. Akana looked at him with a glare on her face.

"We don't have time for punks like you." Akana said with a hiss. "You are hunting what we are. You think you are better, but you have no damn clue, what you're up against." She added.

"Really is that so?" Dean said moving his jaw around. "Damn bitch." He added.

"Yes it is Dean." Akana said looking at him with a serious face. "This town is in trouble because of something that they have no control of. They are feeding its power or what ever the hell it is by telling the story. It's like it feeds on the fear or the actions of its victims. But we have one thing that he wants that he can't have from us." She added.

Sam and Alex quickly walked over to where they where standing.

"It wants us to be scared or run from it." Alex said stepping in between the two of them.

"What is this?" Sam asked looking at them. "Freddy vs. Jason all over again or something?"He added.

"No there is only demon and it's that damn scarecrow." Akana said nodding at them. "Tomorrow night is Halloween. That is when the story is mostly told. After the story is told a bunch of kids go to the corn field to see who can last the longest. The one who normally last the longest is the one who ends up dead." She added.

Dean looked at Sam who was standing there trying to figure something.

"So, we just have to sit and wait until tomorrow to do anything?" Sam asked looking at Akana who was the closest to him.

"Tonight is all hallows eve." Alex said standing up with a smile on her face. "We are going to have some fun." She added.

"Oh fun." Dean said looking at Alex with a grin on his face. "Fun is my middle name." He added.

Akana and Sam at the same time rolled their eyes while Alex looked at did with unimpressed look on her face.

"Sorry sweet heart but I highly doubt you could handle me." Alex said walking past him grabbing a hold of Akana's arm. "Come on dear sister we have got some things to do." She added.

Sam looked at Dean and just shook his head trying to understand his brother.

"Sam don't you do it." Dean said pointing at him. "Don't you open that mouth of yours and say I told you so." He added.

"Ok I won't." Sam said as he walked away leaving Dean on the other side of the walk trying to catch up with the girls. "Told you so." He added with a shout.

Dean groaned as he stood his head only to almost get hit by a car.

"Watch where you are going!" Dean shouted at the person driving the car. "I'm walking here can't you see that? Damn small town rednecks." He added.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I know a very late update but the muse is kind of back. We can all thank Evil Sammy for this as well cenarkogal02 who is has been a big help for most of my stories. So Everybody read and review...read and enjoy....oh yea...check out cenarkogal02's story called Never Say Goodbye...it's a great story! Read and Review her for...it's a good story! Anyways!! I'll show up...I only own Alex an Akana thats it...**

* * *

"Shut up." Akana shouted looking at Sam who was reading something from the computer. "I have no damn clue why I had to room with you!" She added.

"It isn't like I had a choice in the matter either." Sam said looking at her with a smirk.

Akana grabbed the other pillow from the bed and put it over her face and screamed loudly into it as Sam just went back to reading something from the computer. She slowly sat up in the bed and threw the pillow away from her as Sam just didn't pay attention.

"Rise and Shine pretty people." Alex said walking into the room holding two coffee cups and a bag.

"I didn't get a nap because of that damn nerd right there he kept reading!" Akana shouted throwing a pillow at his head.

"Oh you'll be ok." Alex said sitting down on the foot of the bed. "Now get up and do what ever you need to do princess because we got a demon scarecrow to keep away from frighten people." She added.

Akana rolled her eyes and took a sip of the hot chocolate and smiled.

"Hot chocolate at Halloween?" Sam asked looking at her. "How interesting." He added.

"I didn't ask about your habits you don't ask about mine." Akana said standing up and quickly walking towards the bathroom.

Sam quickly snuck a peek over his computer and quickly turned his attention back to the page trying to get more information on the story of the town. After about twenty minutes Akana walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a tight blue halter top with the word boo across the chest.

"Like what you see?" Akana asked as she walked past Sam who was staring.

"Sorry." Sam said shaking his head.

Akana just rolled her eyes as she slipped on her shoes as Alex walked in with an unhappy looking Dean behind her.

"It struck again but this time in day light. He took a six or seven year old boy." Alex said as Akana stood up quickly. "It going around town that maybe somebody kidnapped him or something. But it was near the cornfield." She added.

"Let's go." Akana said grabbing her back pack from beside the bed as Sam stood up. "We are wasting delight and we've got until tomorrow to save that boy." She added.

Before anybody could say anything Akana was already out the door waiting by her sister's car. Sam looked at Alex who followed out of the door leaving the brothers to follow her out of the small hotel room.

"You've got to get a hold of your self." Alex said looking at Akana as they pulled out into the street with Sam and Dean behind them.

"I am fine." Akana said looking at her sister. "I just want to make sure that we get this kid." She added.

Alex went to say something but quickly stopped her self as she turned down the road that led towards the cornfield. Akana grabbed her back pack and put it in her lap quickly through it and smiled just bit and looked in the mirror to see Dean and Sam appeared the be fighting about something.

"Why do they seriously need to come?" Akana asked looking at Alex.

"So they can realize that what they think they are dealing with is something beyond them." Alex said pulling onto the shoulder of the road just before a bridge. "We have to walk the rest of the way because cops are bound to be a head." She added.

Akana nodded at her sister and opened the door the car door. She quickly stepped out of the car as Dean put the car in park and Alex walked to the back opening the trunk of the car and quickly pulled the board up.

"What do you want this time?" Alex asked looking at her sister.

"I just want anything that will blow that piece of shit away." Akana replied as she put her backpack on her back. "I want to make sure he doesn't walk away." She added.

Alex watched her sister ten smiled as she handed her a sawed off shotgun. Dean watched as the sisters were going through the stuff in the trunk.

"Was that a colt?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"That couldn't be possible." Dean replied as he walked closer to the girl.

"Come, any where near my guns I will blow you away." Akana said turning and pointing her sawed off shotgun at him.

Alex looked up at Dean and then at Akana who was now had a blank expression on her face.

"Lower it." Alex said with a stern voice. "NOW!" she added.

"Fine." Akana said lowering the gun away from him.

Sam looked at Akana then at Alex who put a 45 in the back of her jeans. She turned around and looked at Dean who was watching.

"Let me guess you thought you saw a colt?" Alex asked looking at him. "Sorry you are sadly mistaken." She added.

Akana just looked at Sam then back at the road then looked up a head.

"Come one let's go we are wasting daylight." Akana said moving between Dean and Alex. "Let's go." She added.

Sam quickly followed in suit of the younger twin. Dean quickly jogged around his car grabbing some things from his trunk then slammed it shut. Alex closed the trunk and put the keys in her pocket and smiled as she jogged towards the three of them.

"We are cutting through the woods." Alex shouted looking at them. "The cops are up the road to make sure that no body goes to the field." She added.

Akana nodded at her sister as both Dean and Sam quickly followed the two sisters into the woods. Alex watched slowly as Akana cocked the gun looked around slowly.

"Everybody listen up the cops should be walking around the woods looking for any sign of that child being gone." Alex said as she watched her sister closely. "Akana, I know that you have sharp hearing so if you hear anything just give me the sign ok?" She added.

"Got it." Akana said looking around at the birds flying in the air. "Ya'll something aint right." She added.

"What does she mean something aint right?" Dean asked looking at Alex. "Somebody better talk to me." He added.

Akana pointed to the sky getting them to see the flock of birds just flying over head.

"A group of crows are called murder and they are called that for a reason." Akana said looking at Dean. "Somebody won't make it tonight; it's a symbol that it won't be easy." She added.

"Well if that is the case come on we need to get to that boy." Alex said as she started walking from the group. "Keep an eye out." She added.

Dean followed right behind Alex leaving Akana and Sammy standing there.

"Come on Sammy boy." Akana said grabbing his jacket sleeve. "We got some ground to cover and evil scarecrow to kill." She added.

"What happens if we don't find the boy?" Sam asked looking at the back of Akana's head.

"We will fine him Sam." Akana replied without looking at him. "We just need to find that scarecrow first got me? Sam got me?" She added.

She turned around quickly to see Sam wasn't anywhere in site as she looked around.

"Sam!" shouted Akana looking around pointing the gun. "Alex! Dean!" She added.

Nobody cam running or answered her screams, Akana turned around with the gun up and ready to fire incase something happened. She felt the breeze start to blow and the sounds of the crows getting closer.

"Oh hell no." Akana said turning around just in time to see the scarecrow getting close to her face. "You bastard!" She added.

She quickly pulled the trigger only to get knocked backwards causing her body to slam into a tree. Akana's painful screams seem to have become silent as the scarecrow got closer to her.

"You see little one, I am the one who controls your fate tonight." The scarecrow said with a small grin. "I can take the silence the cries of thousands or just one. Tonight there will two maybe even five that will give me enough strength to last a few years. What do you say? Want to become my dinner?" He added.

"Eat shit and die." Alex shouted coming to her sister's aid.

The demon quickly turned around quickly as Alex kicked him in the face with her heel.

"Hey buddy." Dean said looking at the scarecrow with a smile. "Remember me?" He added.

An awful sound came from within the scarecrow causing all of them to hold their ears. Akana looked at him from behind and held her back as she slowly crept up behind it.

"Nope not this time."

Akana let out a loud scream as she was grabbed quickly pulling her body close to the cold body. Alex looked up as Akana was struggling to get away.

"Maybe next time." The scarecrow said with a hiss.

Before anybody could say anything the scarecrow quickly was gone in the blink of an eye taking Akana with it. Alex looked around in a quick hurry only to see Sam and Dean standing there looking around as well.

"AKANA!" shouted Alex hoping to hear a sound of her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this muse is in over load it seems. She (Yes my muse is a she lol she loves evil sam and sammy in a towel) is more then happy to help me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I actually enjoy writing this story. So guys Read and Review...Read and Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Do you seriously think you can keep me here?" Akana said looking at the being that holding her hostage.

"I can keep you here as long as I please." The scarecrow said with a small nod. "I can torture you very slowly, maybe even make you starve to death, or better yet I could just kill you and take your life force right here and right now." He added letting the sharp blade move around on her face slowly.

Akana swallowed hard and turned away causing the demon to laugh at her reaction. She looked around and noticed the small child in the corner huddle up to hopefully make himself unknown to the creature who took it.

"You are nothing but a monster that lives because people fear you!" Akana said trying to get free from the chains that were holding her to the wall. "Guess what you piece of shit? I don't fear you never have never will!" she added.

"Oh but you will my darling." The scarecrow said turning his back to her. "You will be scared of me by the end of Halloween my pet." He added.

Akana just rolled her eyes and struggled once more to get free to get to the little boy who was missing from his family. The scarecrow walked out of the small hide out leaving the two alone in the room.

"Sweetheart are you ok?" Akana asked looking at the small boy who was still hiding in the corner. "I won't hurt you I promise. Are you ok?" She added.

The boy answered by nodding at her. Akana took a deep breath trying to calm her own nerves.

"Sweetheart when I tell you, close your eyes ok?" Akana said looking at the small boy. "Close them now!" she added.

Without a second thought or action the boy closed his eyes as Akana quickly twisted her wrist letting out a small hiss as blood started to drip from her wrist. She quickly pulled her wrist out before it caused too much damage.

"Keep them close honey." Akana said as she pulled her other wrist out with a loud hiss as the blood dropped from the cuts.

She shook hands just a bit and ran over to the boy and looked at him.

"Open your eyes." Akana said nodding at her. "What's your name?" She added.

"Jordan." The small boy answered her. "I wanna go home." He added.

"Me too sweetheart, Me too." Akana said looking around the barely lit area. "My name is Akana; you've got to trust me. We are going to get out of here and get you home I promise." She added.

The boy just nodded at her as she was looking around. Akana was pulled back as the boy let out a scream as she went flying backwards and hide the wall hard.

"Clever, but not clever enough." The scarecrow said looking at her. "You caused your own fate to be handle tonight my darling. This boy will be my after dinner snack." He added.

"Over my dead body." Akana said slowly as she got up holding her back. "You lay one finger on that boy I will make sure your ass is grass that isn't a promise either. It's a threat." She added.

She looked at him with a glare in her eye as the demonic scarecrow watched her. Akana looked at the boy who just watched at the two of them. The scarecrow quickly ran forward and jumped at Akana grabbing her wrist and pushing down on the wounds.

"Ahhh!" Akana screamed loudly as he kept putting pressure. "Screw you!" She added.

Akana quickly headed butted him causing him to let go and her to get a bit dizzy. She shook her head and regained control only to have the demonic scarecrow grab her by the throat and lift her in the air.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" The scarecrow asked with a hiss and a laugh. "Because if you don't tonight you are going to wish you were already dead." He added.

"By tonight you will be just nothing but a memory!" Akana shouted as she gasped for breath.

She quickly kicked his stomach causing him to let her go and gasp for his own breathe.

"Jordan! RUN!" Akana said holding her throat and kicking the scarecrow in his stomach. "If you run into three people sweetheart tell them where I am at ok? You can trust them ok? Give them this." She added handing him a bracelet.

The boy grabbed the bracelet and quickly took off out the door as Akana let out a scream as the scarecrow grabbed her leg and twisted it. The scarecrow laughed evilly as he crawled up Akana's body almost as if he was sniffing it.

"The smell of beauty runs off of you my dear." The scarecrow said looking at her. "You smell of vanilla mixed with a bit of honey. You will make a very good dinner but I might just keep you for something else." He added.

He quickly jumped to his feet holding his side and grabbed Akana's hair and snatched her up to her knees causing her to scream.

"Tonight you will submit your anger and your fear." The scarecrow said with a hiss.

Akana just stared at him as he held tighter to her hair. The scarecrow growled as he threw her back against the wall and grabbed her chin holding her in place.

"Tonight Akana, you will be the offering while I reek the rewards of a job well done." The scarecrow said with a small like laugh.

"You will never use me to gain anything." Akana said through her teeth. "You are simply a wounded man who can't stand the fact that your wife slept with your own flesh and blood and had a child. You killed them because you couldn't stand the thought of raising another man's child. You see Thomas I'm not scared of you!" She added.

The scarecrow just looked at her strangely for a few moments then threw her body backwards once more causing her head to hit the wall with harder force.

"Shut your mouth!" The scarecrow screamed at her. "Tonight is the night that you will see what hell I've been through." He added.

Akana went to say something but stopped when he pulled the knife from its pocket and smiled.

"You see Akana, you will obey or I will simply take another soul away from this town and it won't be a adult." The scarecrow said letting her slide down the wall.

He walked away as Akana held the back of her head and her leg as she watched him walk out of the room slamming the door behind her. She let out a breath and stood up slowly and hopped over to the door and tired to open it but screamed loudly as she couldn't move it.

"HELP ME!" Akana screamed now letting her fear take over.

The laugh of the scarecrow caused Akana to stop what she was doing and look through the small hole of the door as he walked away from the building; she looked around the room in search for something.

**~*Meanwhile*~**

"Akana!" shouted Alex as she shined the flash light around the darkened forest.

"Yelling isn't going to help us it will attract the scarecrow." Sam said looking at Alex who was in front of him.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around flashing the flashlight in his face causing him to blink a few times.

"Listen here you dipshit, this is my twin sister my other half we are looking for." Alex said with a glare. "I will do what ever it takes to find her. I will kill anything and anybody who gets in my way. So Sam if you try to stop me in anyway shape or for I will kill you without even thinking." She added.

"Easy there, momma tiger." Dean said stepping in between the two of them pushing Alex's back away from his brother.

Alex glared at Sam over Dean's shoulder who was trying to put distance between the two of them.

"We will get to her but Sammy is right. Yelling for her isn't going to help much when it's dark." Dean said causing Alex to look at her. "In the dark this thing has better eye sight then any of us even if we have flash lights. The sound of your voice will attract it to us rather you mean too or not. Akana said the crows meant it wasn't going to be easy. It's dark it has the advantage, but let's show this damn son of a bitch you don't mess with bitch twins." He added.

"Ha Ha Ha." Alex said with a glare. "Look Dean, like I told your little gay brother, I will do what ever it takes to find Akana." She added.

Without another word she walked off leaving the brothers to follow her.

"What the hell are the two of you waiting on?" Alex said turning around to look at them. "MOVE!" She added.

Sam and Dean quickly followed her as she just looked around with her flash light and her hand on the gun on her side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I only own Akana and Alex along with the other OC but other then that I own nothing. Read and review...let me know what you think..Read and Enjoy!!!! Read Never Say Goodbye by Cenarkogal02 GREAT story guys!! **

* * *

Akana looked around breathing heavy as she looked at her watch noticing the time seemed to fly faster then it normally did. She closed her eyes trying to remain calm but right now her fear was getting the best of her.

"Get ready my love, time is approaching and you will be ready." The scarecrow said knocking on the door causing Akana to jump at the sudden sound of noise.

"Please find me." Akana said closing her eyes tightly as she held her legs up to her chest. "Alex, please find me." She added holding her legs tighter.

The scarecrow let out a laugh as he opened the door causing Akana to look up as he closed the door behind him. He held the knife where she could see it causing her to stand up slowly as if she was going to be ready to dodge him.

"Instead of the beauty you once reeked my love, the smell of fear and the feelings of being scared is now showing isn't it Akana?" The scarecrow said with a grin and laugh. "Guess what?" He added.

Akana just looked at him as he pulled something out from under his old worn down clothes. Her eyes widen and quickly tried to run past him but he caught her by her waist pulling her tightly against his body. The scarecrow looked at her and just grinned as he pulled the lid off of the container.

"Open up my lady." The scarecrow shouted at her.

"FUCK YOU!" Akana said through her jaws locking together.

The scarecrow growled as he grabbed her by her hair throwing her against the wall once more, blood slowly started to fall down her head. Akana looked at him through half glazed over eyes as she watched him come closer to her body.

"Don't worry it will be all over really quick." The scarecrow said as he bent down on one knee.

Akana wanted to fight and say something but quickly the darkness fell over her body. The scarecrow laughed a bit as he pulled the lifeless body of Akana to him and opened her mouth and grinned as the liquid from its container poured swiftly into Akana's waiting mouth.

~*Group*~

"Stop." Dean said looking around as the sound of somebody running getting closer.

Alex nodded at Sam as the three of them leaned against the trunks of trees. After a few moments Alex stepped out first pointing the gun only to get a high pitch scream as they noticed the boy breathing heavy from running and scared from the guns.

"Are you the people Akana said I could trust? I'm Jordan"

"Yes sweet heart." Alex said quickly lowering her gun. "Where is Akana?" She added.

The boy held out the bracelet that Akana had given him; Alex grabbed the bracelet and looked back at the guys who were watching very closely.

"Where is Akana?" Alex said looking at him.

"I don't know how far I ran but she told me to run and I took off like she told me." The boy answered sound truly scared.

Alex put the bracelet in her pocket and stood up straight and scratched her forehead.

"Honey, I need you to tell me something." Alex said looking at him at his eye level once more. "Did you just run straight? Did you turn? Did you do anything?" She added.

"When I ran out I took off straight but after I hit the creek I fell in, I had to climb out, but I knew following it would take me to the road." Jordan said looking at her. "I remember because my dad brought me here to go fishing." He added.

Alex nodded at the small child and hugged him.

"Normally I would take you to the road myself but right now I need to get my sister." Alex said looking at him. "But Jordan, I need you to run as fast as you can to the road. It isn't that far from here but when you get to the road there will be two cars. I want you to get into the back seat of the first car. Lock the doors and stay there no matter what happens do not open those doors. There is some blankets and stuff in floor board. Cover your self up and hide ok? No matter what sweetheart stay there ok?" She added.

Without another word the child quickly took off leaving the three adults behind in the dark blacked out woods.

"Let's go." Alex said jogging off. "Guys we aren't to far from the creek I hear the water, but we need to look for what looks like somebody falling or flipping in and climbing out. When we do then we just go straight." She added.

"Since when did you become sweet?" Dean said catching up with her.

"Since when did you become so concerned about me?" Alex said looking at him as she kept walking.

"Do the two of you ever stop bitching?" Sam said taking the two of them by surprise.

Alex just shook her head and pointed the flashlight around and let out a small scream as she fell to the ground and slid down something and landed in water.

"I believe we found it." Dean said looking down at Alex who was sitting in the small creek.

"Thank you, captain oblivious." Alex said rolling her eyes as she stood up slowly.

Sam looked around the small area and pointed the flashlight in the direction.

"Hey Alex down just bit." Sam said walking closer. "There is a small spot that looks like somebody fell and climbed out." He added.

Alex quickly ran just a bit and looked over the piece carefully as Dean and Sam slid down to get a closer look.

"Come on Akana is close." Alex said climbing out of the ditch like area.

Alex took off running without even bothering to wait for them.

"She is going to get herself killed that brat." Dean said helping Sam up from the creek bed.

"She wants to get to her sister Dean." Sam said as they both took off running to catch up with Alex.

~*Back to the Building*~

"Look, what I have for you master." The Scarecrow said moving out of the way to show Akana laying on the floor knocked out old.

"You stupid fool; I told you that I wanted her alive!"

"But she is very much alive." The scarecrow said with a smile.

"Prove it."

The scarecrow grabbed a hold of Akana's hair pulling if roughly causing a loud groan to escape past her lips. Akana's eyes opened slowly and blinked quickly trying to focus what was going on around her.

"Oh you bitch." Akana said trying to get out the grip of the scarecrow. "You no good bitch!" She added.

"What? Not happy to see me?"

"Ruby, go to hell." Akana said trying to get to her only to get pulled back and yelp in pain.

Ruby smiled and laughed at the comment but quickly stopped moving as the sounds around them were getting closer.

"Looks like you two are out of time!" Akana shouted at them. "ALEX!! DEAN!! SAM!!" She added.

Ruby was quickly in front of Akana and put her hand over her mouth. Akana looked at her and quickly bite her finger causing her to pull her hand away.

"Oh you've gone and done it." The scarecrow said looking at her.

He let go of Akana's body which caused Ruby to look at him in a curious way. Ruby looked at Akana who was now instead of screaming for help was eyeing her hand like a caged tiger waiting for a meal.

"You take her the damn blood didn't you?" Ruby said not taking her eyes off of Akana who was watching her.

Before he could answer Akana had jumped onto Ruby causing a fight between the two females to start.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I thought about adding another chapter to the list lol. Anyways Read and Review, Read and Enjoy!!! I only own Akana and Alex thats it!  
**

* * *

"What do you mean she is gone?" Sam said looking at Alex who was standing in the hotel room that Akana was sharing with her sister.

"What other fucking way is there Sam?" Alex shouted at him with a glare.

"Alright calm down bitch number one and bitch number two." Dean said as he put the paper bag down on the table.

Alex glared at him and opened the bag pulling out a muffin and grabbing the cup from the holder that Dean put down beside the bag.

"I woke up this morning and Akana was gone." Alex said trying to calm her nerves. "Last night she was talking and acting funny. I mean since that whole thing with the scarecrow she isn't been the same. Sneaking out in the middle of the night that isn't like her at all, she is normally the one who stays in while I sneak out." She added.

Dean looked at Sam who was looking down at the ground trying to reframe from looking at Alex. She looked at them both studying them.

"What in the hell is going on?" Alex said putting her cup down on the table top. "Dean Winchester, what in the hell aren't you telling me?" She added.

"Nothing it's nothing." Dean said nodding at her.

Alex looked at Sam who was now looking up at her but she turned her attention back to Dean. Before Dean could react Alex stood up and grabbed him by his shirt and threw him back against the wall holding his shirt tight in her grip.

"What are you fucking hiding and Dean I am not in the mood to beat the hell out of you to get the information I need." Alex said with a hiss.

"Oh beatings I like that." Dean said with a small grin only to quickly to drop the smile as Alex's facial features did not change. "Fine, I tell you will you let go of my damn shirt?" He added.

Alex just looked at him and held tighter onto the shirt. Sam quickly stood up and grabbed a hold of Alex's shoulders causing to jump slightly.

"Let him go before you kill him." Sam said looking at Alex.

"But I want to kill him and I'm about to kill you since neither of you will tell me what's going on." Alex said looking at him with a glare.

Before Sam could reply Alex's phone went off causing everybody to stop talking and look at it. Alex quickly grabbed it and looked at the ID.

"Akana, where are you?" Alex said putting a piece of her hair behind her ear. "How in the hell did you get there? You know what? Don't answer that. Stay there we are on our way." She added.

Alex grabbed her keys from the table along with her bag as Dean quickly grabbed his things while Sam just grabbed a hold of Akana's bag and his and walked out of the room closing the door.

"Nice you checked into the hotel as Richard Hammerbush, why am I not surprised?" Alex said throwing her things into the back of the car.

"Hey sometimes a man has got to do what a man's gotta do." Dean said looking at her. "Just remember Mrs. Hammerbush you signed it not me." He added.

Alex just glared at him as she slid into the driver of her car and just shook her head as she put her sunglasses on and leaned out the window looking back at Dean.

"She said that she was in the town of Harveyfalls it like maybe an hour or a bit longer from here." Alex said looking at them. "She is in a hotel called Star Seven in room 973." She added.

Right after she finished her comment she quickly started the car and pulled out into the busy street with Sam and Dean behind her.

"Why do I have this feeling that something bad is about to happen?" Sam said looking at Dean.

"Just relax Sammy things will be fine." Dean said trying to sound convincing.

"Then why did I have one of those visions again?" Sam said looking at Dean. "I saw Akana sitting in a hotel room curled up in a ball on the floor her clothes soaked in blood. She looked as if she was put through hell and back." He added.

Dean looked at Sam for a few seconds then looked back at the road as he watched Alex's car in front of him.

"You could be just worried about her and your thinking the worst." Dean said nodding. "I think Sammy boy has a crush on Akana. Awe how sweet." He added.

Sam looked down at his lap then back up once more.

"I'm being serious Dean." Sam said with a hiss.

"Calm down pretty boy." Dean said as he pulled to a stop behind Akana's car at gas station.

Alex put the park in park and grabbed her things from the backseat and looked at Dean who was shaking his head.

"No, no you are not riding with us." Dean said looking at her.

"Dean shut up, and stop being a jerk." Alex said with a glare. "We will make better track time with one car. WE are getting Akana soon." She added.

She threw her bag into the backseat of the impala as she ran back to her car and locked the doors and grabbed the keys and smiled at him a she walked around to Sam's side and quickly jumping into the backseat.

"Now go Dean." Alex said looking at him from the backseat.

She sat back in the seat and moved a blanket just a bit and raised an eye brow.

"Busty Asian Beauties?" asked Alex looking at Dean with a raised eye brow. "For somebody who seemed like a big macho man and who brags about women, why do you have a porn magazine in the backseat? Can't get any real women?" She added.

"It just so happens when we get to Harveyfalls, I've got a girl waiting who is my beck and call when I need that itch to be scratched." Dean said nodding at her with a smirk.

"Make sure she doesn't give you crabs or worse." Alex said staring out the window. "And since you've got a beck and call waiting in Harveyfalls, why are you going the opposite way?" She added.

Dean just gritted his teeth and slammed on breaks causing Sam and Alex to go forward and say a few choice words as Dean turned the car around going the right way.

"Thank you Dean you're a really big fucking head." Alex said rubbing her collar bone.

He just grinned at her as he kept his eyes on the road thinking. Sam looked at Alex who was holding onto her cell phone tightly.

"Just because you stare at it won't make her call." Sam said looking at her.

"Just because you are a geek who happens to like my sister won't make me like you any." Alex said looking up at him.

"I do not like your sister like that." Sam said nodding at her.

Alex just shook her head as Dean was smiling at the conversation between the two of them.

**~*Hour so later*~**

"Where in the hell is this fucking room?" Alex said with a hiss as she was running up and down the hallways.

"Calm down we will find it." Dean said as Sam was looking at the doors.

"Over here!" Sam shouted a head of them.

Alex quickly knocked on the door repeatedly without stopping.

"Akana?" Alex said looking at the door. "Akana, it's Alex, I've got Dean and Sam." She added.

She turned the knob on the door causing it to open, Alex walked into the room to see Akana laying on the floor curled up in a ball looking straight a head with no movements or sounds coming from her.

"Close the door." Alex said looking at Dean.

Dean shut the door quickly as Alex laid down on the floor in front of Akana causing her to look at her.

"Hey you." Alex said trying to sound confident. "I know sometimes we need space from each other but sneaking out and not coming back Akana that's a bit much." She added.

"Alex, I don't know how I got here." Akana said just above a whisper.

Alex looked at her and touched her sister's hair gently then grabbed her hand and nodded.

"It's ok, I've got you." Alex said sitting up slowly.

Sam looked at Dean hoping his vision wasn't about to come true. Alex watched Akana sat up slowly leaning against the foot of the bed with her clothes soaked in dry blood and her some on her hands. Alex looked at her hand to notice the blood on hers.

"Shit." Dean said hitting the door with his fist causing the other three people to look at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I have another chapter for the story. I hope you guys like it. I am shocked that both muses are letting me write. Normally it just one story at a time but this one is two. But anyways, I only own Akana and Alex thats it. Read and Review..Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dean, are you ok?" Alex asked as she walked up to him. "What happened in the hotel room? Why did you do that?" She added.

Dean looked at the woman he met a week ago, he was shocked she actually cared enough to ask him what happened.

"Alex, trust me you don't want to know what is going on." Dean said nodding at her. "Even if I told you, I'm sure you would find some way to prove me wrong." He added.

"Try me Dean." Alex said looking at him crossing her arms over her chest as he leaned back against the car.

Dean just hung his head for a few seconds then looked back up at Alex who was waiting for him to say something to her.

"People say if you're given a taste of Demon blood you keep coming back for more." Dean said as Alex watched him closely. "Since I met you, guys over a week ago, annoying as you both may be I figured you both out. Akana is the quiet shy one who doesn't take bullshit from anybody including me. Shocking to me but it's ok. You are the smartass who does stuff before thinking, like me." He added.

"Dean, what does what we are like have to do with that happened back there?" Alex asked with a raised eye brow.

"You said your self she has been acting change since we killed that scarecrow." Dean said nodding at her. "She doesn't remember how she got here. She doesn't even remember anything leading up until now. She has no damn clue what the hell is really going on." He added.

Alex looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"When we found her Alex, she was laying on the ground she was knocked out." Dean said just staring at her. "She had blood on her hands and some around her mouth remember that? She had to have drunk somebody's blood Alex. Your sister isn't your sister right now. She is some damn demonic bitch." He added.

Right as he finished the comment Alex quickly slapped him across the face causing him to close his mouth.

"You will not be calling my sister a bitch now or ever." Alex said with a hiss.

Before Dean could answer Alex just walked away, leaving him standing against his car holding his jaw as she walked back into the hotel.

"Damn that woman can hit." Dean said moving his jaw around.

Alex just shook her head as she entered the room only to stop in her tracks to see Akana curled up closely to Sam's side with clean clothes on.

"Shh." Sam said putting his finger to his lips. "She just passed out not to long ago. She kept saying she was sorry she couldn't remember." He added.

Alex nodded at him and walked over to the other bed and sat down on the foot of the bed and ran her hand through her hair and looked at her sister who seemed to have curled up closer to Sam.

"Nice slap on Dean." Sam said with a small laugh. "I was watching from the lobby. Akana wanted to change without being seen." He added.

"Thanks." Alex said with a small laugh.

Dean walked into the room slowly and looked at Alex who was now curled up on the bed she claimed under the cover. Sam was lying down on the bed with Akana curled up at his side and his arm lying across her waist as if he was protecting her.

"Took you long enough to get here." Alex said sitting up slowly. "It's three in the morning." She added.

"I went for a walk." Dean said kicking off his boots.

"Was it a refreshing walk?" Alex said looking at him with a laugh. "I'm sorry about earlier Dean; I'm very protective of my sister. With what she has been through, we are all each other have." She added.

Dean just nodded at her and grabbed a pillow putting it on the floor at the end of the bed.

"Dean, we are adults get in the bed." Alex said rolling her brown eyes.

"No thank you I'm good down here." Dean said lying on his back looking up at the ceiling.

"What ever." Alex said laying back down on the bed looking at Sam and Akana.

**~*Next Morning*~**

"Thank you." Akana said grabbing the cup of coffee from Dean.

"Anytime sugar breaches." Dean said with a grin.

Akana just raised an eye brow at him as he was giving the others their coffee.

"How are you feeling?" Sam said breaking her out of her train of thought.

"I'm doing ok, better then yesterday." Akana said looking down at her lap. "Sorry about last night, I didn't mean to fall asleep curled up against you." She added.

Sam just smiled and waved at her.

"It's not a problem." Sam said looking at her with one his smiles. "Don't worry about it, I'm glad you're doing better then last night. You kept moving around in your sleep last night and saying some things I couldn't understand. " He added.

Alex grabbed the cup and looked at Dean who was smiling at her.

"Who gave you some crack?" Alex said standing up stretching just a bit.

"Just eat and shut the hell up." Dean said rolling his eyes. "Saddle up ladies, we are taking you back to your car and we are going to a small town called Sandcrest." He added.

Akana looked at Dean as Sam turned around to look at his brother.

"We all know the story of demons; well Sandcrest has been the place of myth for the past hundred years when the town was founded." Dean said pulling out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket. "We've heard the stories over and over right? Well it seems that this small town has a bit of history people who live there don't want outsides to know." He added.

Akana grabbed the piece of paper from the table and read it over it.

"The story that goes around is that, about a few years after the town was founded the founders daughter was in love with a man who in her father's eyes was not worthy. So the father of the young girl took it upon himself to kill this young man. Or so he thought." Dean said nodding at Alex who was listening. "This man ended up what they say is sold his soul to a demon who gave him the power to reek havoc upon the town. The man ended up killing the young woman he was in love with." He added.

"So we are dealing with a ghost?" Akana said putting the paper down.

"No, this man has not died. There is no record him dying, but there is a record of him being injured and supposedly dying from it but there is no paper work or what ever saying others wise." Dean said sitting down in a chair. "He is supposedly still alive and comes out one time every three years to seek out a woman who can live up to what's her faces, but the girl who gets kidnapped doesn't see it as a romantic thing she freaks out and wants to get away from him he can't stand the thought of getting like rejected again so he kills her. The town offers the girl like a sliver platter or something."He added.

"So a demon then?" Alex said looking at him.

Dean nodded in her direction and took a swallow of his coffee.

"This is going to be an interesting trip." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Did I mention that Akana here is the spitting image of the girl from hundred or so years ago?" Dean said with a small.

Akana looked at Dean with wide eyes as he pulled out another piece of paper and tossed it to Akana who opened it slowly and looked at it. Sam looked at the paper then at Akana who was staring at the paper not looking away from it.

"So you want to use me as bait then huh?" Akana said looking at him with a blank expression on her face. "Fine, but if I get hurt I'm coming for your ass and if I get killed, I am going to come back haunt your ass." She added.

Dean just smiled at her.

"Oh don't worry Akana, nothing will happen." Dean said nodding at her. "Sammy boy ill protect you, won't you Sammy?" He added.

"Shut up Dean." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Look guys, no body is going too used as bait." Alex said stepping in. "Let's go get the car and get to this hell town and put this damn demon in its place." She added.

Akana stood up quickly and grabbed her bag from the bed putting it on her shoulder as Alex looked at Dean with a blank expression on her face.

"Like I said Dean, nobody will be used for bait." Alex said turning on her heels grabbing Akana's hand pulling her out the door with her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I have another chapter for you : ) I only own Akana and Alex that's it. I hope you guys enjoy the story. Read and Review Read and Enjoy!!

* * *

**

"Do you seriously think that this thing wants me?" Akana said looking at Alex across the table.

"Could be, but we don't need to jump the gun here." replied Alex looking at her. "Sometimes a ghost or demon just needs to hear or see somebody that reminds them of what they were. And they normally stop causing havoc and are gone but we don't know yet." She added.

Akana just nodded at her and grabbed her glass of coke and quickly took a swig as Dean and Sam where off in their world talking to somebody at the counter about what they called a legend. Alex touched Akana's hand and looked at her with a smile.

"It's ok, just don't think about it." Alex said nodding at her. "We are going to put this son of a bitch to rest." She added.

Akana went to reply but stopped when both Dean and Sam took their seats at the booth.

"Well the short version of it is, that the story is about a man named Antonio who wasn't very liked in the town due to the fact what he did for a living." Dean said nodding at Alex.

"Well towns founder daughter named Joanna Martin fell in love with Antonio despite her father's anger towards it." Sam said looking at Akana. "Her father's rage towards the situation he did what he knew he could do. Kill them both so nobody could find out that his daughter was pregnant by Antonio." He added.

Akana just looked down at the table then looked up at Alex who was shocked at the story being told.

"How could he kill his own daughter?" Akana said breaking the silence.

Dean just shrugged his shoulder and looked around as people brought their food to the table.

"Sometimes people do stupid things in order to keep what was once alive." Sam said looking at Akana who was just staring at him.

"Eat up so we can catch this bastard." Dean said nodding towards their food.

Alex watched as her sister just played with the food more then ending it. A small voice yelled a cuss word as she held up her hand onto the counter wrapping her towel around the finger she had sliced over with a knife. Akana's head popped up in a snap smelling the air and bit her bottom lip to keep from showing anymore reaction.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked looking at Akana.

"Uh huuuh." Akana said grabbing a fry from her plate and quickly popping it into her mouth.

Alex took a bite of her burger looking at sister very closely.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Alex said chewing her food.

"Didn't mom tell you that it was impolite to talk with your mouth full?" Akana asked with a raised eye brow. "And yes! I am perfectly fucking fine! Sam let me out! NOW!" She added.

Sam quickly stood up from the booth letting Akana get out of the booth.

"Is it your time of the mouth this whole week?" Dean asked looking up at Akana who was staring at him. "Because this whole week you've went missing, you don't remember anything, you were soaked in blood, and oh yes you turned Sammy here into a pussy." He added.

Akana looked at him with a glare and walked past him but stopped in her tracks and turned around walked back over to the table grabbing Dean's plate of food and poured the contents into his lap. She grabbed his drink and slowly poured it over his head with a grin on her face.

"Now eat up you're a growing boy." Akana said patting his shoulder as she walked out of the diner with people watching her.

Alex looked at Dean her trying to keep a smile from forming on her lips. Sam looked at his brother with a shocked on his face still from the actions Akana just did a few seconds earlier.

"And that my friend is why you do not piss off a woman when there is food around." Alex said trying to help Dean get the food from his lap.

"Your sister is going to get her ass kicked." Dean said looking at Alex ask the waitress brought over a wet towel and grabbing the other plate.

"You will not touch her; I mean you are the one who said those things to her." Alex said looking at him. "So I believed you deserved it." She added.

Dean just looked at her as he wiped his clothes with the cloth.

"I'm going to go check on Akana , since Dean here is a fuck up with women." Sam said shaking his head.

"Remember Sammy boy, I am the one who has got the most women." Dean shouted at him.

"I'll remember that when at least three women show up at once going hey you're my baby daddy." Sam said as he walked out of the diner.

Alex laughed as she took a sip of her coke in front of her.

"Don't say a work." Dean said looking at her as the waitress brought another plate of food to the table. "Not one damn word." He added.

"Alright I won't." Alex said zipping her lips with a smile. "But Dean, can you tell me why have a strong dislike for Akana right now?" She added with a serious tone.

Dean closed his eyes and put this burger down on the plate then looked at Alex.

"Let me finishing damn eating princess and I'll answer all the damn questions you want." Dean said looking at her.

Alex looked at him with a glare.

"I know you men can eat and talk at the same damn time." Alex said with a hiss. "I've seen you do it plenty of times since we've met. Now if you don't want ANOTHER plate of food in your lap Dean, you better start talking now." She added.

Sam walked around the corner of the diner to see Akana leaning against the wall drinking something.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked causing Akana to stiffen up quickly.

"I'm drinking." Akana said with a smile and put the lid back on her container. "I need something to keep me from killing your brother." She added.

Sam nodded at her and smiled a bit.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Sure I guess." Akana replied pulling her jacket tighter around her body as the wind blew.

Sam looked down then back up staring straight a head.

"I was wondering about what happen with the scarecrow." Sam said causing Akana to stiffen up once more. "When we got there Akana, the thing was burning on the ground like holy shit smoke and flames. You were no where near him Akana; you were knocked out on the ground with blood around her mouth as if you were drinking it." He added.

Akana looked down at the ground trying to come up with an answer.

"Honestly Sam, I don't have a clue." Akana said putting a piece of her hair behind her ear. "The last thing I remember was me waking up to see Ruby standing in front of me and it's like I blacked out." She added.

"You saw Ruby?" Sam said sounding kind of shocked looking at her.

Akana just nodded at him and took a deep breath as the wind blew hard causing her to tighten her jacket around her body.

"I am going to go tell them that we are going to go back to the hotel." Sam said nodding at the diner. "Stay ok here ok?" He added.

Akana nodded at him as he disappeared around the corner once more. She quickly grabbed the container from her jacket pocket and took another swallow of it and closed it back in hurry and wiped her mouth with her fingers.

"Sometimes I wonder what is going on with me." Akansa said looking down at her fingers.

She quickly put it back into her jacket pocket and smiled as Sam walked around the corner with his hands in his jacket.

"Alright come on." Sam said putting his arm over her shoulder.

Akana just followed him down the sidewalk as people watched them walking. They stopped at the corner only to have Akana jump almost into Sam's arms as s cat start hissing at Akana very loudly causing people to look at them.

"What did you do?" Sam asked putting Akana on the other side of him.

"I just walked up to the corner Sam it isn't like I saw the damn cat and went here kitty kitty and smack the thing!" Akana said with a growl.

Sam quickly stepped towards the cat causing it to run off as Akana just watched the cat closely. Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her across the street to their hotel.

"In." Sam said unlocking the door and pointing in the room. "NOW." He added.

"And people say I'm pissy." Akana said looking at him as she walked into the hotel room.

Sam closed the door and turned around to see Akana stripping her jacket and shirt off leaving her in a tight halter top showing her curves.

"Like what you see pretty boy?" Akana said turning around with a cocky smile on her face. "Well your pants say you are happy." She added with a laugh.

Sam quickly turned around as Akana kicked her shoes off into the corner. She took her hair down it's pony tail and threw the rubber pan onto the dresser and grabbed Sam turning around causing to look at her in shock since she didn't normally have the strength to do that to a man.

"Now Sammy, since you like what you see why don't you come down here and show me that you like it." Akana said with a grin on her face.

"No, I won't and you can't make me." Sam said looking at her.

"That is where you are wrong Sam." Akana said with smile.

Sam looked at her as she pulled the halter top off showing off her red lace push up bra. Akana smiled as Sam was watching her as she unbuttoned her jeans pushing them down her hips. She stepped out of them leaving her in red boy shorts and the bra.

"Now Sam, to me it looks like you are enjoying this, because your pants are kind of pointing at me." Akana said getting on the foot of the bed on her knees. "Come here Sam, I promise I won't hurt you." She added.

As if he was under a spell Sam walked over to Akana who was smiling at him as she stood up on the bed looking at Sam. Before he could say anything to object Akana captured his lips with her own.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys listen up. Another chapter!! But I want to give you guys FAIR WARNING...THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! i only own Akana and Alex thats i! BUT AGAIN SEXUAL CONTENT! ANYBODY UNDER 17 EITHER CLOSE YOUR EYES (INSIDE JOKE) OR DON'T READ!**

* * *

Sam wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her small body against his much larger frame. Akana wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his mouth harder onto her. She broke the kiss breathing heavy as Sam looked at her breathing heavy just as equally to hers.

"This must go." Akana said pulling at his shirt.

"Yes it must." Sam said letting her go long enough to strip his shirt off and throwing it to the floor.

Akana smiled just a bit as she stepped down from the bed and looked at Sam who had his eyes full of lust. He quickly grabbed a hold of her waist pushing her body against the wall. Akana's reflex's kicked and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed hard against the wall kissing her lips hard. He pulled her away from the wall and walked over to the bed laying her down on it with her body lying under his. Sam lowered his head back to her lips and gave her a rough kiss which causing her body to heat more then it was before. Sam pulled away long enough to unclip her bra with one handed as he stared at her.

"You're beautiful." Sam whispered as he lowered his head to her pert nipple.

He flicked his tongue over it teasing it into hardness and then repeated the treatment on her other breast. Akana gasped from the warmth of his tongue and moaned in pleasure.

"Samm." Akana begged as she arched her back.

Sam smiled and drew her nipple in his mouth to suck and tease with his tongue. His hand found the edge of her boyshorts and he slipped his finger under the edge running his finger lightly down her wet slit finding her wet. He flicked his finger over her clit causing Akana to groan and push her hips up toward his finger. Sam moved his head to her other nipple and began to suck and tease her nipple. Akana was moaning and whimpering from the double assault he was applying to her body. Sam suddenly sat up and Akana whimpered at the sudden loss of his lips and hands.

"Shh, I'm just getting rid of the rest of our clothes." Sam whispered soothingly.

Sam shed his jeans then crawled back up to Akana's body and grabbed her waist banned of her shorts pulling them off and throwing them over his shoulder. Akana moaned as he captured her lips with his own slipping her tongue past her willing lips. Their tongues doing a mating dance almost with each other.

"Spread those legs." Sam ordered looking down at her.

"Who is supposed to be in control here?" Akana said looking at him with a grin.

"Just do it and you will get that itch I'm sure need to be scratched." Sam whispered as he lowered his lips to her neck causing Akana to moan.

Akana moaned as Sam kissed a path down from her neck to her slender stomach. She had her eyes closed moaning as Sam pushed her legs apart. He watched her movements, as he lowered his mouth to her slit causing her to almost jump from the bed as his lips were assaulting her folds.

" Sammmm." Akana moaned as she held onto the bed sheets so hard her knuckles where turning white.

Sam continued the slow easy strokes with his tongue as his hands stroked the inside of thighs tangled his hair in her hands trying to push him closer to her aching wetness.

"You taste like honey." Sam said licking his lips causing Akana to moan louder.

He leaned back down and slid a finger in her causing her to jerk.

"Mmmm your sooo tight." Sam said in a husky voice.

There eyes locked as Sam sat there and pleasured her with his thick finger moving in her at a slow easy pace. Akana's body was moving against his finger trying to find some end to the pleasurable torture.

Akana felt as if her whole body was going to explode in a million pieces as Sam removed his finger from her heat. Akana moaned at the loss of stimulation as he licked his fingers and slipping on a condom that Dean had given him a few weeks back for some reason or another.

"Spread yours legs wider Akana and you shall be rewarded for your efforts." Sam said with a cocky grin on his face.

Akana did as she was told needing his touch now more then ever since he saddened decided he wanted to be in control of this little sex act.

Sam lowered his self between her legs, causing Akana to moan as she him at her entrance

"I want you in me!" Akana managed to gasp out as her lungs where on fire.

Sam snapped forward and sank into her completely. Akana moaned loudly as he sat still for a few seconds letting her get adjusted to his size. Sam claimed her mouth pushed his tongue into her mouth teasing her tongue with his and he started too slowly pump in and out of her wet center.

"Mmmm Sammm." Akana moaned.

Akana felt as if she was falling into a wave of pleasure. Sam knew she was close causing him to pump a bit faster. Akana grabbed his arms and held on like a drowning woman and she was drowning in a sea of pleasure as he thrust hard into her filling her completely.

"Its time to cum for me, so we both can be reward for our efforts." Sam said looking into her eyes.

Akna's eyes locked with his intense ones and she was lost.

"Sammm!" Akana yelled as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her .

"That's a good girl." Sam said as he felt her muscles clamp down around his cock.

The sight of her falling apart in his arms took him over the edge. He grunted as he thrust hard into her one last time shooting his seed deep in her core. Sam continued to pump into her as both there bodies trembled in ecstasy. Sam finally slowed down and the stopped moving completely.

Akana laid there in complete exhaustion. Sam looked at her breathing heavy and watching her moan as he pulled out of her and rolling the condom down and throwing it into the trash can beside the bed.

"Wow." Sam said sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Well Sam, since you took control of that round it is my turn." Akana said bending over the side of the bed pulling out another condom from her the pocket of her jeans and pulling a scarf from under the bed. "Trust me, I won't hurt you." She added.

Sam just watched as she tied the blind fold around his eyes. She tore the wrapper of the condom and rolled it onto him causing Sam to moan at the contact she was doing.

"Trust me Sam." Akana said grabbing her small flask from her jacket pocket and crawled over to Sam and slowly pushed herself onto him causing both of them to moan.

She moved a little bit causing a moan to escape from his lips. Akana smiled just a bit as he tiled his head back and licked his neck and nibbled just a bit. She pulled the lid off of the flask and opened Sam's mouth and quickly poured some of it's contents into his mouth.

"Remember Sammy, trust me." Akana said quickly taking a swallow of the flask.

Sam closed his mouth and swallowed the contents in his mouth. He quickly snapped up and snatched the scarf off and wiped the side of his mouth and looked at his fingers.

"You bitch!" Sam shouted at her but Akana pushed him onto the bed with force.

"Now Sam, You know you can't resist it." Akana said grabbing the knife that was on the night stand.

Sam watched as she cut a small gash into her neck letting some blood flow from it. She looked at him and turned his neck sideways putting her hand on his face holding his face onto the pillow. She cut his neck just like she had done her own.

"Come on Sam, live on the wild side." Akana said with a chuckle.

Before Sam could answer Akana bit into his neck causing him to let out a scream but only to stop as he looked at her throat and quickly attacked it like Akana was doing to his neck. After a few seconds the knob on the door handle wiggled not even bothering to the adults in the bed.

"I know what is going on in there!" Dean shouted with a growl. "The guy in the front desk said a lot of people already complained. So open the fucking door!" He added knocking on the door.

After a few seconds of no replying or movements, the door flew open still not causing the two people to move. Alex stopped in her tracks as she watched the scene that was going on in front of her eyes.

"Holy shit, what is this? A vampire fest and somebody forgot to tell me?" Alex said grabbing her gun from her back pocket.

Alex pointed the gun at her sister's back and looked at Dean who grabbed her by her shoulders pulling her away causing to moan and groan at the lost of contact of a body and blood.

"Not today." Alex said standing over with a glare.

She grabbed the clothes from the floor and threw them at Akana while Dean was bitching and raising hell at Sam as he was holding the gun.

"Get dressed I can't handle this anymore!" Dean shouted with a glare at Akana. "You, you are coming with me." He added looking at Akana.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys another chapter. Shocker huh? Well maybe muse is being ok for now. This is the last chapter I'm putting up tonight don't worry lol. I only own Akana and Alex that's it. Read and Review..Read and Enjoy**

* * *

"When do you think she will wake up?" Alex said looking at Dean.

Akana groaned just a bit and noticed she was lying in a bed that she didn't know. She sat up slowly and looked around the bare room.

"Alex?" Akana shouted standing but quickly sat down on the cot as she became dizzy.

Alex quickly ran to the door and looked at Dean and Bobby who were standing there watching her actions.

"Akana, I'm right here." Alex said through the door.

"Where am I?" Akana shouted at her sister.

"Your safe is all you need to know." Alex said looking at Dean who was looking at her.

Akana looked around the room starting now to panic as she noticed the only light into the room was in the ceiling also had a pentagram like craved into it like a skylight.

"Alex, please let me out!" Akana shouted as she quickly ran to the door slamming her fist into it as hard as she could. "Please let me out!" She added.

Alex looked down at the concrete floor then up at Dean who was shaking his head at her.

"I'm sorry Akana, but you aren't coming out." Dean said looking at her. "You have got something that you need to get rid of before you can come out." He added.

"What the fuck do I have?" Akana shouted with a hiss. "The damn missiles or something?" She added.

Dean looked at Bobby who was standing there looking at the two other them standing in front of the iron door that kept Akana away from Alex and the rest of the world incase she was going to hurt somebody else.

"Alex, please I don't know what I did but please let me out." Akana said as she slid down to the floor with tears falling down her cheek. "I don't want to be alone." She added.

"You won't be." Alex said knowing her sister was now past crying. "I promise I will always be here when you need me." She added.

Akana just wiped her tears away looking around the bare room hoping something would calm her nerves. She was starting to feel like she had done when she was a child.

"I promise Akana, you just need to get what ever you've got out of your system." Bobby said causing Akana to stiffen up because she didn't know the voice. "Once it is gone you will be allowed to come out." He added.

Alex looked at Dean with a look on her face that would have melted anybody's heart to let her do anything she wanted. Akana was her twin sister and they had never really been apart for longer then a few days.

"Dean, she is my sister." Alex said looking at him with a pleading look in her eyes. "Let me go in there. I can protect her." She added looking at him.

"I hate to break this to you." Bobby said looking at Alex who was standing in front of Dean. "That isn't your sister. What ever has taken control of her it knows her thoughts it knows her memories and even it knows how to plead to get people to trust them so they can get back out." He added.

"So basically what you are telling me is that we have somebody who has taken over my sister's body is in there not that isn't Akana?" Alex asked as Dean and Bobby nodded at her. "What the hell?" She added.

Right as Alex went to say something else Akana let out a scream causing the three of them outside of the room to jump.

"Alex!! HELP ME!" Akana scream once more as she doubled over where she was now standing. "Ahhhh!" She added

She fell to her knees letting out from under her causing her to hit the floor with a thud. Alex quickly grabbed the handle but Dean pulled her back from handle by holding her tightly against his body.

"Get her out of here Dean before she does a damn stupid thing and let that animal out." Bobby said looking at them.

"My sister isn't an animal you bastard!" Alex shouted at him trying to get to him but Dean held onto her tighter.

Dean just walked out of leaving Bobby alone to handle Akana's problem as he walked out of the house holding Alex.

"Let me go you damn over grown monkey!" Alex said trying to fight out of his grip.

"I am not going to let your sexy ass go until you calm down!" Dean said as he walked down the steps.

Alex looked at him with a look on her face.

"You think I'm sexy? Wait, do not answer that and don't try to change the subject!" Alex said looking at him.

"I wasn't trying to change the subject; I was just stating a fact." Dean said with a smile.

Alex just shook her head and looked around the grounds. It was now dark outside Alex pulled her long sleeves down and looked at Dean.

"That is my sister I do not care if that some of a bitch demon or what ever the fuck it is in her. She is in there Dean and you know it just like I do." Alex said looking at him a glare. "I will be damn if I have to fucking loss the last person I've got." She added.

Dean watched her as she moved around shaking her body to get loose.

"You don't know the whole story about me and Akana." Alex said looking at him as she turned around. "You know some things but yet you know nothing of the truth of why we do what we do, but yet, you let us join you and your brother." She added.

"We've got a while, By the way where is Sam?" Dean asked looking at Alex.

"SAM!" Alex said grabbing the keys from her pocket and walked over to her camaro.

She opened the trunk to see Sam looking at her with wide eyes.

"You almost killed me!" Sam shouted at her as he sat up. "Get me out of here!" She added.

Alex laughed a little bit as Dean helped his baby brother from the trunk.

"Where is Akana?" Sam asked looking at both of them.

"Panic room." Dean said looking at him.

Before either of them could say anything Sam quickly took off towards the house leaving the two of them standing by car.

"The trunk?" asked Dean looking at Alex.

"What? It was the safest place I knew of!" Alex said looking at him putting her hands on her hips. "The panic room was taken by that darling little demonic bitch. Where the hell was I suppose to put him? The under ground tunnels?" She added.

Dean let a laugh slip past his lips as he looked at the woman in front of him who for some reason amazed him every time she opened her mouth, rather it was by a smart ass comment or even just yelling at him for doing something.

"About the long story." Dean said looking at her. "We've got time so start talking." He added.

Alex looked down at the ground and rolled back on her hells for a quick second then looked up at Dean who was watching her.

"Our parents where killed trying to protect Akana and I when we were about eight or nine." Alex said moving around. "What ever it was had been coming to our home since we could remember. Always being scared to sleep alone was something that always happened on a nightly base. So our dad put us in the same room hoping it would know stop the crazy mess." She added.

Dean watched her closely as she leaned against the car beside him.

"That didn't stop it never did until our parents died." Alex said looking a head. "We were always told stories of our parents by a family that our parents where Hunters out to kill anything that would harm anybody. But they weren't able to stop the terror that was in their home. Akana was the first to wake up to hear our mom screaming for help, our father flew past the door with out even noticing we were up. After what seemed like hours even though it was only a few moments I gained enough strength to go down stairs to see what was going on." She added.

Dean put his arm across her shoulders hugging her just a bit; he pulled her body in front of his holding her from behind hoping to warm her up since her body was now starting to feel like arm under his touch.

"I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and I saw just a steady stream of blood smeared across the floor. I walked around the corner to see my mother's body lying on the floor lifeless. She was still in her day clothes, things where thrown every where. I yelled for my dad but nothing. I turned around only to meet the horror of seeing our father hanging from the banister in the living room." Alex said trying to hold back tears as she telling the story. "I yelled for Akana to stay upstairs and don't come down. I called 911 they quickly showed up and they called our aunt who came so quick and got us out of that house. We have never been back since. I thought it was all over but it wasn't." She added as the tears fell down her cheek.

"Hey it's ok." Dean said looking at her. "Remember as long as I am here Alex, you've got nothing to fear. Besides I've got the trunk full of guns." He added with a smile.

Alex laughed a little bit at the comment.

"I wanted so badly to have a normal life and not have to worry about demons and monster. I found my parents journals thanks to my aunt who went the house to get the things for us." Alex said taking a deep breath. "The day that Akana gave birth to her daughter Paisley the nightmare started all over again. It was like it knew another child was there and it was ready to pounce. I was damned if I was going to let that monster take another member of my family. It around dead hour when it started, I remember staying up on the couch with my gun waiting for this thing to show up." She added.

The wind blew causing her to shiver just a bit and shake as Dean tightened his grip around her waist.

"I waited and waited nothing happened." Alex said looking at her. "The noises, the strange smell, and the feeling of being watched, was going on but nothing was showing its face." She added.

"So what happened?" Dean asked wanting to know the rest.

"I fell asleep on the couch and I woke up the next morning to Akana's screams." Alex said moving out of Dean's grip. " I quickly went upstairs to find her in the nursery standing over the crib. I walked over and there was no baby no sign of him or Akana's husband." She added.

Dean looked down starting to regret asking the question.

"She put a missing person's report for both of them." Alex said nodding at them. "A few weeks later they found the bodies lying in a ditch about forty miles away from home. The words I will be lurking around were carved into her husband's arm. The baby was smothered but they wouldn't let Akana see her because they thought that it would have been to much on her to see Paisley the way that she looked." She added.

"So you never stopped this thing?" Dean asked as Alex just shook her head.

"After that day nothing happened it was like it disappeared." Alex said looking at him.

Dean looked at and hugged her only to let her pull from him as the sounds of Sam yelling and screaming where coming from the house.

"Come on let's go inside before he breaks in and takes her out." Dean said nodding towards the house. "But promise me what ever happens you won't let her out." He added.

"I promise Dean." Alex said following him into the house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I have another chapter for you guys. I hope you like it. I only own Akana and Alex thats it. Maybe the few others that are mentioned in this chapter that aren't apart of the supernatural cast. Read and Review..Read and Enjoy.... Happy Birthday to one of my favorite writers cenarkogal02 she turned 20. This the 3rd gift I got her. lol Enjoy Amber!!**

* * *

"Get up you pathetic child."

Akana's tired eyes opened slowly to see what appeared to be a woman standing over her bed looking down at her with an upset look on her face.

"Mom?" Akana asked sitting up slowly on the cot.

"I should have known that it was going to come to this." The woman said with a hiss. "Just like you were when you were child, always getting into trouble and people always protecting you. You are nothing but a pathetic excuse of a daughter!" She added.

"No no I didn't mean to!" Akana shouted only to stop as the woman looked at her with a glare in her eyes. "You don't have a clue what happened. I was forced to drink it!" she added.

The woman let out a laugh and shook her head and crossed her arms.

"You were forced huh?" The woman said with a small smile. "Where you forced to have sex with that guy you were with? What about Daniel and Paisley Huh? Did you forget about them?" She added.

"No no I didn't forget about them!" Akana shouted with a hiss. "You have no fucking idea what happened that night." She added.

"It's a shame what happened to that lovely daughter Akana, to bad you weren't there to protect her like I was for you!"

Akana screamed loudly throwing herself to the floor below hoping everything would just stop spinning the aches in her body would go away.

"Akana!"

"Sam?" Akana said as she looked up at the iron door blocking her from what on the other side.

Sam looked at Bobby who was watching his every move while Dean and Akana was sitting down against the wall on the floor.

"Sometimes I wonder about you." Dean said looking at Sam. "We already know that your gay, you like chick flicks, what is next?" He added.

"Dean leave him alone." Alex said putting her head on his shoulder. "He isn't doing anything. Stop being a jerk for once in your life to your brother. Start it again after we get Akana better." She added.

"Why don't you three go look for that demon or what ever it is that's wants Akana?" Bobby said looking at the three younger adults. "Akana will be fine here and I won't let anything happen to her." He added.

Sam looked down then back up.

"No." Sam said causing Dean to look at him with a raised eye brow.

"No? What the hell do you mean by that?" Dean said looking at him with a raised eye brow.

"I'm staying here with Akana; I don't care if you or anybody else doesn't like the idea." Sam said walking over to them. "We both know that Akana has a better chance if she has somebody she knows. She doesn't know Bobby like we do Dean. Let me stay here." He added.

Dean looked at Alex who had a smile on her face.

"I can't believe that I am saying this but ok." Dean said looking at his baby brother. "But if you let her out of there Sammy I will hunt you down and I will kill you with my bare hands." He added.

"I promise I won't, besides having to drink that holy water thanks to Alex was bad enough punishment for drinking blood." Sam said causing to Dean to look at the small woman beside him.

"What? I didn't have a anything else I had a gallon of it so I kind of like handcuffed him to a pole and knocked him out and kind of like pumped it down his stomach causing him to scream in pain but it worked!" Alex said taking up for her actions. "Besides that isn't the issue now. It's Akana. Sam take care of her while we are gone ok?" She added.

Sam nodded at them as they walked out of the room leaving Bobby and Sam alone in the basement with Akana screaming in the room. Bobby opened the small sliding door to see Akana laying on the floor curled in a ball screaming and her hands over her ears.

"She is going through withdraws now Sam, We are in for a long night." Bobby said moving out of the way to let Sam see.

"I don't mind." Sam said looking at her.

Bobby shook his head and smiled as he watched Sam just scare into the room.

"Would you like to tell me why you care so much for this woman you barely know?" Bobby asked as Sam just kept looking at her.

"Have you ever felt like you met somebody and they were meant to come into your life at the moment you met them?" Sam said closing the door taking his eyes off of her. "Well I feel like she is a key to helping us find what is going on." He added.

"There is more then that boy." Bobby said fixing his trucker hat. "I can see it in your eyes and I can hear it in your voice. Don't try to con a conartist."

Sam laughed at the comment and just shrugged.

"Trust me there is more." Bobby said walking out of the room leaving him down in the basement.

Sam grabbed his water bottle and quickly took a swallow and jumped as Akana let out another scream.

"Go away god damn!" Akana shouted with a hiss.

Sam quickly put the lid back on the bottle and ran over to door opening the little window to see Akana was back in the bed screaming.

"Akana, it's me Sam." Sam said trying to get her attention. "It's ok I'm here."He added.

"Sammy?" Akana said only to scream once more covering her ears. "Make them stop please. Make them go away!" She added.

Sam looked from afar helpless unable to do anything to ease the pain or even try to help her. Akana just looked at him with pleading eyes as she looked at him.

"I'm right here calm down I know your there deep down." Sam said looking at her.

"She won't be here for much longer!" Akana's voice shouted at him with a demonic tone.

"Oh yes she will be here and she will be here for a lot longer then your demon ass will be." Sam said with a growl. "Akana, I know you can hear me. I'm here, right now wanting to help you. You got to pull through this maybe we can have another go round with what happened minus the blood and stuff!" He added.

The sound of a laugh came from in the room and Akana looked up at him.

"Yea minus the blood would be great." Akana said only to shut her mouth quick and was thrown from the bed onto the floor causing her to scream.

Within a matter of seconds she was thrown against the wall with a hard thud caused by her head hitting the wall at a fast rate.

"You are nothing but a weak person who wants to forget about what we had!"

Akana's eyes tried to focus at the sound of the voice but hitting her head on the wall hard causing her to see nothing but blurry in front of her.

"Daniel?" Akana said trying to focus on the voice since her vision wasn't helping her all that well. "You aren't real! You are just here because I want more blood!" She added.

"Oh I am not real?" Daniel asked with a small laugh. "Since I am not real this won't hurt a bit!" He added.

Before Akana could say or act she quickly went flying across the room landing on the floor with a hard thud. She groaned as she held her stomach spitting out some blood onto the floor. She looked at the figure walking towards her.

"I should have known that you were the weakling of the two." Daniel said with a hiss. "You always had to have your sister there. You need to be protected. You always said it was because of what happened when you were a child. But I always knew it was something greatest and more powerful then that. You were just scared you would turn into what you are now." He added.

"Fuck you." Akana said with a hiss as she sat up slowly leaning against the wall looking a head. "You aren't real!! You aren't even here! GO AWAY!! MAKE THEM STOP SAMMMMMMMM!" She added.

She quickly put her hands over her ears and rocked back a forth on the floor hoping all the voices she was hearing inside of her head would stop.

"Akana, remember they aren't real!" Sam shouted through the door. "They are just in your head. They want to make you suffer because you aren't giving what your body craves." He added.

Akana just let out a horrible scream as she just fell forward onto the floor in front of her. Sam looked through the opening on the door to see her laying there. He looked down at the knob on the door and looked back up at her.

"Fuck it." Sam said opening the door.

He quickly ran over to where Akana was laying on the floor knocked out cold. Sam looked down at her form and gently rubbed her cheek.

"You shouldn't be in here." Akana said just above a whisper. "Sam, please get out of here while you still can. Please before what ever this thing is come back." She added.

"I just want you to know that I am right out side I am not going anywhere I promise." Sam said putting her on the cot.

Akana just looked at him before closing her eyes and breathing deeply. He looked down at the floor then at Akana before quickly stealing a kiss from her lips and touched her hair.

"Sam, What in the hell are you doing in there?" Bobby asked looking at him with a glare. "Get out of there you idjits before she attacks you." He added.

"She won't attack me." Sam said walking out of the room and turning around to see Akana now staring at him. "She can control it." He added.

Right as he finished his comment Bobby closed the door Akana quickly just let her gaze fall to the coldness around her.

"Remember, they aren't real." Akana said taking a deep breath hoping things were going to get better for her. "Who am I am kidding? Things get worse before they get better." She added.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I got a chapter for you. I only own Akana and Alex thats it! I hope you guys enjoy it. Read and Review...Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Just go a way and shut up!" Akana shouted as she just sat up on the floor with her legs up to her chest and her head hidden by her long sleeves and legs.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that."

Akana didn't know the voice she looked up slowly to see a dark headed thin man standing in front of her looking her with a blank expression on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Akana said looking at him with a hiss. "You are just a figure of something that this crap wants me to see." She added.

"My name is Castiel and I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help." He added.

Akana looked at him closely and with help of the wall behind her she stood up and looked at him trying to figure out if she could trust him or not. Before she could react he quickly grabbed a hold of her arm pulling her close to his body putting his head onto hers causing to almost scream out in horrible pain but he clamped hand over her mouth to keep her sounds from causing any alarm to anybody who was watching the door. Akana looked at him as he was saying some words that she didn't understand or even heard anybody speak it. Within a few seconds her body slumped against his causing him to pick her up with very little effort.

"Now child sleep, the pain will be there but I have taken away what I can, you will have to do the rest on your own." Castiel said hoping that nobody heard what just happened.

As quickly as he appeared he disappeared outside hoping that he could stop what was planned for the future before it started. Two prophecies and little time to stop them both, either of them looked to good at this point.

"Akana?" Sam said looking through the small opening of the iron door. "Are you ok?" He added.

"Sammy." Akana said just above a whisper. "I need something to drink." She added.

Sam grabbed a bottle of water from behind him from the table and opened the door just a bit and rolled it over to the bed and closed the door as Akana watched him through heavy drooping eye lids.

"The voices Sam they stopped." Akana said with a grin. "Castiel came and he made them stop." She added.

"What?" Sam said looking at her for a quick second.

Akana took a sip of water and put it beside the bed without the lid and closed her eyes letting sleep overcome her body as she was told to do moments before by her unexpected visitor. Sam closed the little window and looked up as Dean and Alex appeared.

"What?" Dean said looking at him. "How come I've got a bad feeling your about to tell me that you went in there and this big huge black cloud went into your body?" He added.

"I didn't go in there Dean." Sam replied looking at him. "But somebody else did." He added.

Alex quickly opened the small opening to see nobody but her sleeping twin sister lying in the bed.

"There isn't anybody in there. Besides if you were guarding the door how the hell did they get in and get out?" Alex asked looking at Sam.

"It wasn't a person Alex." Sam said looking at Dean taking a deep breath. "It was somebody named Castiel." He added.

Alex looked at the brothers for a second as they were both trying to figure out whom the hell that Akana said was in there with her.

"I have no clue, who that person or thing is Dean." Sam said look that him.

"For once the all mighty Sam Winchester has nothing to say on this matter?" Dean said looking at him. "Your little girlfriend is up in there all screwed up on demon blood and somebody gets in there? What the hell happened? Did time freeze and somebody did some voodoo magic and pop in there? Huh Sam tell me!" He added.

Sam looked at Dean for a few moments before stepping close to them closing the gap between the two of them as Alex watched on.

"What are you going to do Sammy? Are you going to punch me and make me regret my words?" Dean asked with a glare.

"If you don't watch your mouth Dean I'll make sure to shut it for good." Sam said with a low growl.

Alex quickly stepped in between the brothers pushing them apart.

"Cool it!" Alex said looking at them. "This isn't helping Akana one bit with the two of you bitching at each other for some fucking bullshit." She added.

Sam just walked away from the two of them as Alex looked at Dean.

"Why do you always got to start stuff?" Alex said looking at him. "That isn't going to help the progress of Akana. We have got to get her well so we can go finish this damn case where the man thinks she is his lover or something." She added.

Before Dean could reply she walked away from him leaving him standing by the stairs. She grabbed a book from shelve and quickly looked through it and smiled.

"Sam, when you said Castiel I knew that I read it somewhere." Alex said turning the book and putting it on the table.

Sam grabbed the book and looked closely.

"He is an angel; He appears to people in need of something." Alex said looking at Dean who walked closer. "He is also an angel who is supposed to stop some kind of prophecy from happening. It doesn't say what." She added.

Sam looked at the book trying to gain as much information about this person or angel as he could to see if it would help Akana's condition improve faster.

"Sam there isn't anything in that book that can help her." Alex said looking at him. "We have got to wait it out no matter how long it takes. If you want you guys go out and do what ever kill things while I stay with my sister I don't care but I'm not leaving with out her." She added.

"I'm not leaving her." Sam said closing the book and looking at her. "Alex, I don't know you guy's that well but it feels like we were suppose to meet you and keep you guys around and safe. You might not need it now but I have a feeling that you will need us and I'm not letting her get hurt again. Dean told me the story about why you guys are hunters. I'm not going to let anything happen to her or you." He added.

Alex smiled at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Well then I guess it's settled then." Alex said pulling up a chair. "Dean, pull up a seat we will be here a while." She added.

Right after her comment Dean pulled her up from the chair and sat down only to pull her back down into the chair.

"Why didn't you deny the fact that I called Akana your girlfriend earlier?" Dean asked looking at him.

"I didn't hear you call her that." Sam said looking at him. "I am not going to just up and leave her. I lost Jessica because I wasn't around. I will be damn if something else happens to somebody I care about." He added.

Alex smiled at him and nodded.

"She has a lot of us she can depend on Sam." Alex said looking at her with a smile.

**~*Next Morning*~**

"Hey guys wake up." Akana said as she looked at them standing in the opening of the door that was open.

Alex stirred just a bit and opened her quickly and jumped up quickly.

"How did you get out of.." Alex said looking at her sister and quickly trailing off of her comment.

"I woke up this morning feeling better then I have ever and I looked up and the door was standing wide open." Akana replied looking at her. "Please I'm fine now I do not want to go back into that room if I do then I am taking somebody with me." She added.

Alex hit Dean's foot causing him to groan and move his neck around as he opened his eyes to see Akana standing there looking at him. He quickly kicked Sam in his shin causing him to yelp in pain and to quickly stop as he noticed Akana standing there.

"Why are you guys looking at me like I am some kind of ghost or something?" Akana asked looking at them.

The three of them looked at each other then back at her.

"What the hell is the problem you guys seem to be having?" Akana asked looking at them with a glare on her face. "Speak somebody before I throw something." She added.

Alex quickly turned her back on her sister then returned as quickly as she left holding a mirror. Akana looked at her sister with a blank expression on her face. Alex slowly turned the mirror around causing Akana just to stare at the image in front of her. She no longer had her long brown hair it had turned almost snow white and her brown eyes were now almost blue.

"What in the holy shit happen to me?" Akana asked as her eyes were almost popping out of her head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry sooo long to update! But here is another chapter for you. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy! I only own Akana and Alex that's it!**

* * *

"What the hell does that suppose to mean?" Akana said looking at Alex who was staring a book.

"It is exactly what it means Akana." Alex replied looking at her. "It says here when a hunter has a almost life altering experience that involves death but they do die they end up changing in someway. Either in physical appearance or in emotions, it seems like you the physical appearance." She added.

Akana looked in the mirror once more as she noticed she now looked nothing like her sister. She looked completely different.

"It isn't that bad." Dean said looking at her. "I think it looks hot." He added.

"That won't work to get into my pants Dean." Akana said turning around and looked at him.

Dean just smiled at her comment and handed her a cup of coffee as Alex kept her nose in the book trying to seek more answers.

"Hey Akana, there is something else but I am not sure if you want me to read it." Alex said looking up at her twin sister.

"Just read it Alex." Akana replied as she took a sip of her coffee.

Alex just studied her sister for a few moments before looking down at the old book once more.

"A hunter who experiences the changes of the body is said to hold the key to a prophecy that controls the fate of man kind." Alex said as she kept reading. "With judgment day in the control of a hunter who controls life or death for men kind, Depending on the form of the change it could either turn into a angel with white hair with blue eyes or a demon with dark black eyes with either bright red hair or dark black." She added.

After she finished her comment, Akana let the cup of coffee fall from her hands and causing it to go everywhere once it hit the floor.

"So you are telling us that Akana is an angel?" Sam asked looking Alex who just handed the book over to him to read for himself.

Akana knee's buckled causing to almost hit the floor but Dean quickly grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"So there is a prophecy that Akana here holds the power to man kind?" Dean asked looking at her. "I want to live how can I please you oh queen?" He added.

Alex raised eye brow while Sam looked at his brother with a blank expression on his face. Akana pushed him away and used the table to hold her body up.

"I just want to stay alive!" Dean said looking at them with wide eyes. "I am a man and she is a woman, we are allowed to pleasure each other so I can live!" He added.

"Sometimes in ones life you can't always please people to get what you want Dean Winchester." Akana said with a voice sounding so different from her own. "No matter what you say or do you are the one who also has some choice to make." She added.

Alex looked at her sister closely as she shook her head and looked at Dean while the rest of them looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"What?" Akana said now with her voice back to normal.

"Nothing." Alex said hoping her sister wouldn't bring it up again. "We have got a damn demon to turn to damn dust." She added.

Akana just watched as they gathered books and notepads up together putting them in the backpacks. She looked down at the coffee that splattered on the floor just moments before.

"Come on Akana." Alex said looking at her. "We got to kill this demon before he takes somebody else." She added.

"Ok." Akana replied looking at her.

She gave Sam a warm smile as he held her regain her balance and helped her walk out of the room with Alex and Dean behind them.

"Dean, can I talk to you?" Alex asked grabbing a hold of his wrist.

"Sure why not." Dean said nodding at Sam and Akana as they walked out of the basement.

Alex looked at Dean for a few seconds then looked down at the concrete floor.

"If you wanted to get me alone all you had to ask." Dean said with a smile.

"If I wanted to get you alone Dean I would have got another room instead of all of us in one room." Alex said looking at him. "I am being serious right enough with the funny shit Dean." She added.

Dean just looked at Alex as she stood in front of him.

"Dean, I am not sure how much of this I can handle." Alex said looking at him as she was about to break down into tears. "My sister gets some demon blood in her system and turns into a crazy blood craving demon thing. Now, she is supposed to be an angel who controls the fate of mankind? Dean, what am I suppose to do?" She added.

"You aren't going to be doing this alone." Dean said looking at her. "You have us Alex. All of us." He added.

Dean went to say something but stopped when Akana appeared in the doorway of the basement looking at them with a blank expression on her face.

"Akana, what is it?" Dean asked causing Alex to turn around.

Alex turned around to look at her sister.

"What?" Alex said looking at her.

"It's back." Akana replied looking at her.

"What's back?" Dean said looking at her. "What are you talking about?" He added.

Akana looked at her sister as small tears started to roll down her cheek. Alex watched as they just fell to off of her chin as Akana was trying to talk but couldn't.

"Calm down." Dean said looking at her. "Where's Sam?" He added.

"I was standing by the car waiting on him." Akana said taking a small breath. "Then I started to smell sulfur that was mixed with something. I remember it Alex. I am not crazy!" She added.

Alex quickly grabbed a hold of her sister and hugged her tightly as Dean watched them. Sam appeared in the door as Akana was breaking down in her sister's arm.

"Screw that damn Antonio guy we've got bigger fish to fry Sammy." Dean said looking at his brother.

Sam quickly walked into the room as Akana sat down in the chair beside the table.

"Do either you know what brings this damn thing back after all this time?" Sam asked looking at her.

Both of them shook their heads as Akana was wiping the tears away from her cheek that were now raw from crying and from rubbing. Alex grabbed a tissue and handed it to her and held onto her tight.

"Wait a second." Akana said looking up slowly at Dean. "There was always a child. When our parents died our mother was pregnant. When Paisley and Daniel were kidnapped and killed I was pregnant. I had a miscarriage. Our mom was only two or three months when she died." She added.

"Nobody has got a child around here." Dean said looking at them. "Wait a second, there is no freaking way." He added.

"What?" Alex said looking at them.

Dean looked at Akana then at Sam who was standing up looking at his brother with a worried look. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"We are going to Bobby's NOW!" Dean said pulling Akana up from the chair roughly.

"Dean, we are at Bobby's." Sam replied stepping closer to him.

"WHAT EVER!" Dean shouted causing both women to jump.

Akana looked at everybody in the room then stood up from the chair.

"What in the hell is going on down there?" Bobby shouted from upstairs.

"DO YOU HAVE A PREGNANCY TEST?!" Dean shouted looking straight at Akana.

"Pregnancy Test?" Bobby asked as he walked down the stairs. "What the hell do I look like? Wal*Mart?" He added.

Alex turned and looked at her sister who was staring down at her stomach holding it as if she knew something was there.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I am sooo sorry for the delay to update. My muse went away but with the help of my friend Amber (cenarkogal02 a fellow author :) ) She has a supernatural story too and it's great! But Anyways I only own Alex and Akana thats it! I hope you like it. Read and Review :) Let me know what you think please!**

* * *

"Would you just sit down?" Alex said looking at her sister. "You pacing back and forth aren't going to help the test get done faster." She added.

"I can't." Akana replied looking at her while she kept pacing. "I just want to know what the hell is going on." She added.

Alex shook her head as Akana looked at her watch on her wrist and took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She ran her hands over her face and through her newly white hair.

"What is going to happen to me if I am pregnant?" Akana asked looking at her sister.

"Nothing, you are going to be a GREAT mother." Alex said pushing her self up from the edge of the bed.

Before Akana could reply a knock made them both jump. Alex nodded at her sister and walked over to the door and opened it slowly then let it up fully to show Sam standing there.

"Can I talk to Akana alone please?" Sam asked looking at Alex.

"Sure, but behave." Alex said with a wink trying to lighten the mood.

Akana watched as Alex left the bedroom and Sam closing the door behind her. He turned around to see Akana to looking at him closely

"Have you found out yet?" Sam asked looking at her.

"No." Akana said looking at her watch. "Just a few more minutes." She added.

Sam nodded at her and walked close to her as she just stood there looking at him. She looked around the room trying to avoid eye contact with the man who might helped her father a child.

"Would you take it back if you were pregnant by me?" Sam asked looking at her.

"What?" Akana asked looking at him.

Sam looked down for a few seconds before looking up at her.

"If you are pregnant with my baby Akana, would you regret it?" Sam asked looking at her.

"No Maybe, I don't know!" Akana said throwing her hands in the air as Sam just stood there. "If I am pregnant Sam, that damn demon will not rest until it has it." She added.

She just shook her head as Sam watched her.

"I will not let that demon hurt you and if you are pregnant I will not let ANYBODY come near that baby either." Sam said as she looked at him.

"Promise?" Akana said looking at him.

"I promise." Sam said pulling her close to him.

Akana just stood there for a few second then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She went to say something but quickly stopped as the alarm on her watch started beeping.

"Need any support?" Sam asked looking at her with a half smile.

She just let him go and slowly walked into the bathroom. Akana grabbed the test from the counter top and took deep breath closing her eyes. She walked back into the bedroom with her eyes still closed.

"You do realize that you have to open your eyes to read the test right?" Sam asked looking at her.

"Bite me Sam." Akana said taking a deep breath.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at the test strip and threw the box to Sam.

"Two lines your pregnant one your not pregnant." Sam said reading the box.

"Oh my god." Akana said looking up at him.

Sam quickly grabbed the pregnancy test from her hands as Akana stood still with her mouth open and her eyes wide.

"Dean, Alex, Bobby! Get up here!" Sam shouted without taking his eyes off the test.

Alex opened the door to see Akana standing in the middle of the room breathing heavy and trying to control it so she doesn't have a panic attack.

"Calm down." Alex said walking over to her sister. "Breath in, breath out slowly." She added.

Sam held out the test to Alex who took it without looking then looked only to look with wide eyes.

"Oh shit." Alex said before she could stop herself.

Bobby walked into the room with Dean behind him. Alex looked up to see Dean standing by the door drinking a beer.

"Well what is the results?" Bobby asked looking at her.

Alex just handed him the test and looked back at her sister who was now breathing normally.

"Well? Is my baby bother a baby daddy?" Dean asked with smirk while Alex just stared at him. "What?" he added.

Bobby handed the test off to Dean who took it slowly then took his attention off of Alex and looked down for a few seconds.

"Oh shit, she is pregnant." Dean said looking up t her.

Alex went to say something but stopped quickly as Akana let out a yell causing them all to turn to look at her. She quickly fell to the floor lifeless causing Alex to jump to her sister's side.

"Akana, wake up." Alex said slapping her face just a bit. "Come on." She added.

"Alex MOVE!" Bobby shouted as Dean pulled her away.

Alex was struggling to get her to feet as Dean was holding her away from her sister's body. Sam made his way over to her body but stopped by Bobby who was holding him back.

"Let me go!" Alex shouted trying to get to her.

"No look at the ceiling and the floor around her body you idjits." Bobby said causing them to stop struggling.

Alex looked up at the ceiling with a confused look on her face as white light was peeking through small cracks. The floor was doing the same thing in the outline of her sister's body. Akana sat straight up and looked at the four people in front of her with white eyes.

"Uhh Guys, I don't think that is suppose to happen." Alex said without taking her eyes off of her sister.

"Do not fear me; I am simply the one who dwells within." Akana voice said catching them off guard.

Alex looked over her shoulders at Dean who was now standing full attention at the situation taking place in front of him.

"Akana can you hear me?" Alex shouted at her baby sister.

"That isn't her Alex." Bobby said looking at them.

Akana stood up slowly and looked around the room with light surrounding her body. Alex went to step forward but Dean held tighter onto her arms keeping her close to him.

"I am the one who dwells within, the one who no one will fear, with simple thoughts and simple words I am the one who will have a cure." Akana said as she turned to look at the four people who were watching her.

Sam looked at her trying to figure out words to say but unable to speak. She turned her head sideways for a second and smiled as she walked over to them slowly as if she was floating on air.

"I am the one who dewell within!" Akana shouted causing them to jump.

Alex went to touch her sister who let out a scream once more causing everybody to over their ears as she backed up a bit.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted as he looked forward.

After a few seconds Akana's screams stopped only to have the light around her body get brighter. She grinned as light quickly surround the room causing all of them to groan and close their eyes and shield them from the ray.

"I AM THE ONE WHO DEWELLS WITHIN, I AM THE ONE WHO HE WILL FEAR!" Akana's voice shouted louder then before.

The light suddenly disappeared causing Alex to push away from Dean and look around the room for any signs of her sister.

"Akana!" Alex shouted looking around. "Where are you?" She added.

Sam looked at Bobby while Dean was standing there with a shocked look on his face.

"What in the hell just happened Bobby?" Alex said looking at him with a serious look on his face. "What in the hell happen? Where in the hell is my sister?" She added with a hiss.

"I don't know Alex, I don't!" Bobby said trying to defend himself from the rage of Alex.

"Well somebody better start, looking and give me some god damn answers now!" Alex said pushing them out of her way and running down stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys it seems that Sam's muse might be over load trying to make up for lost time. here is another chapter for you guys. Read and Review PLEASE! I want to know what you guys think. I only own Alex and Akana thats it...Read and Enjoy people please review!**

* * *

"The one who dwells within can mean a lot of things Alex." Sam said putting his pen down. "It can be a demon thing." He added.

"She is supposedly an Angel Sam, she can't be both." Alex replied shaking her head. "Dean would you stop fucking eating and help us figure out what the hell is going on with my sister." She added.

Dean smiled at her.

"I am helping, I am eating while I think." Dean said taking a bite of sandwich.

Alex just rolled her eyes as she stood up slowly grabbing another book from Bobby's book cases. Sam looked at his brother for a quick second.

"Dean, would you please do something other then eat?" Sam asked looking at him. "The woman who is pregnant with my kid disappeared into a ball of white light." He added.

"Relax Sammy, I promise I'll help." Dean said standing up and grabbing a book and opening it. "See I'm reading." He added.

Sam shook his head as Alex took her place once more in the seat she had vacated to get a book.

"Hey Alex, has Akana said anything about hearing voices?" Sam asked looking at her as she nodded. "She is a vessel." He added.

"Huh?" Dean and Alex said at the same time.

"The bright light, the screaming, the voices, it all makes sense now." Sam said looking at them. "Akana is an angel who is preparing to take its vessel. Remember we read that she was apart of some prophecy? Somehow Akana is an angel." He added.

Alex quickly grabbed the book from his hands and quickly started reading to make sense of the situation that was happening.

"An angel who is preparing to take it's vessel is getting ready for war that may end it all?" Alex said looking up at hi m. "War? What war?" She added.

Sam just shrugged as Dean groaned causing them to look at them.

"Alex, I wish I knew." Sam said as Alex just stared at the book. "I want to find Akana just as much as you do." He added.

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that she is pregnant with your baby." Alex said looking at him.

"That's part of is Alex I'll admit it but your sister is kind of growing on me." Sam said causing her to smile a bit.

Alex nodded at him and went back to reading the book.

"An Angel who is currently remember she is an angel will go through man different stages to remember the memories that it once had." Alex said as she turned the page. "When the time is right, the vessel which was chosen will make it's self known by bright lights and disappearing. The angel which is now in full control of the body will take it's duties to stop the prophecy which it was chosen to stop." She added.

"What prophecy?" Dean asked moving around in the chair just a bit.

"It doesn't say, it just says the prophecy must be stopped." Alex replied putting the book on table in front of her. "We got to find Akana, some how." She added.

Dean looked at the book he was holding and studied it for a brief second.

"Well what do you know I think I found something." Dean said with a grin as he stood up.

Alex turned to look at him with a blank look on her face.

"During the time which an angel is taking control of the vessel, the body will adjust in many ways by lashing out at times in many ways trying to reject its host." Dean said looking up at them. "See I'm smart." He added.

Sam rolled his eyes as he grabbed the book and Alex just stood there looking at Dean.

"To you this may be a joke Dean, but to me this is my sister." Alex said looking at him.

"It isn't a joke to me Alex, she might your sister but she is supposedly pregnant with my niece or nephew." Dean said looking at her with a stern look. "You can believe me or you don't have to Alex but I do care about her." He added walking away.

Alex looked down at the floor for a second then looked at Bobby who was leaning against the wall looking at her.

"Alex, I believe I know where to find Akana." Bobby said looking at her.

"Where?" Alex said looking at him.

"There is a old church about twelve or so miles away from him." Bobby said looking at her. "It hasn't been used in years though." He added.

Alex looked at Dean who was standing in the kitchen with his nose in the fridge.

"Fuck it." Alex said grabbing the keys to Impala. "I don't have time for this." She added.

Sam looked up quickly as he heard the sound of keys jiggle.

"Oh lord." Bobby said his head as he darted out the door as Alex started up the car.

Dean's head snapped up quickly and slammed the door feeling for his keys as he looked up to see Sam watching him.

"Who the hell is driving my car?" Dean said watching Sam as he walked out the house to see Alex looking at him.

Alex just stared at him for a second before putting the car into drive and driving it out of Bobby's junk yard as Dean ran into the yard. Sam walked out and watched as his brother was standing on the ground with a pissed off look on his face.

"Where the hell is she going?" Dean turned around looking at Bobby and Sam.

"Well Dean, if you would give your damn ears opens instead of trying to feed your stomach you'd know." Sam said looking at his brother. "Bobby says there is a church a few miles away. Alex didn't want to wait it appears." He added.

"Who the hell told her to take my car?" Dean asked crossing his arms looking at them. "Nobody drives that car but me!" He added.

Sam looked at Bobby who was watching him.

"Boys, I have a question and don't take this the wrong way but how in the hell did you two meet those two?" Bobby asked looking at them.

"We were both chasing the same thing and we thought it was a good idea to team up." Sam said looking at him.

"Oh no, don't you put be us in that sentence pal." Dean said looking at his baby brother. "You and those two twins or what ever they are now figured it would be best. I am not going to take the fall for anything. You and that baby momma of yours can take the full damn rap on this one." He added.

Sam looked down at the ground for a second.

"Leave Akana out of this one Dean." Sam said trying to keep calm.

"Why should I, leave that damn demon blood angel damn baby momma of yours alone Sam?" Dean said looking at him. "Has little Sammy grown up and fallen for a little puppet bitch?" He added.

Bobby looked at both of them and quickly got in the middle before a fight could break out.

"Enough!" Bobby said looking at them. "We don't need the two of you idjits fighting." He added shaking his head.

Sam looked at Bobby pushing himself out of his grip and looked at Dean who was still eyeing his brother.

"Get in my damn car we are going to go find Alex before she gets her self killed." Bobby said pushing Dean. "NOW!" He added.

Sam got into the car without saying a word to anybody as Dean stared out the window without saying a word.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'M SUPPPER SORRY about the delayed update. My computer had to be wiped and it took my chapters with it. So I'm sorry. My muse left but after reading a friend's story it came back. So here is the latest chapter for Game Set Match.. Enjoy! read and review...please! let me know what you think! I only own Alex and Akana that's it!**

* * *

Alex quickly slammed the impala into park in front of the run down church. She looked around as fog was already starting to form on the ground.

"Alright Akana, where are you?" Alex said grabbing a flash light from under the seat as she got out slamming the door.

She popped the trunk of Dean's car and looked around at the many different things that him and Sam had stocked up on.

"I knew you had my gun." Alex said grabbing her gun from the holder that it was in.

"I am the one who dwells within!" shouted the voice.

Alex slammed the trunk shut as she turned around aiming her gun. She took a deep breath and looked around and noticed a small light appearing in the window of one of the broken windows. Alex closed the door quickly as she moved past the car and slowly walked into the church.

"Akana?" Alex said slowly walking around the piles of junk that had fallen from the ceiling. "Are you here?" She added.

Hoping somehow she would reach her sister before anything happened to her. She looked around and saw the light once more and quickly ran towards it and jumping over somethings that was in her way.

"I am the one he will fear. I am the one who has the cure!"

Alex looked around the corner with her gun pointed as she saw the figure of her sister standing at the broken and rotting alter. She took a deep breathe as she pointed the flash light in front of her letting it shake a little bit.

"Get a grip." Alex said trying to calm her nerves.

The figure stopped moving and making noises as Alex got closer. Alex quickly stopped as she kept the light on her sister's body.

"You shouldn't have come Alex."

"Akana, come on you can fight this thing!" Alex said looking at her.

Alex stopped talking as the figure stood up slowly from the floor.

"Alex, run please!"

"I'm not leaving you Akana, you are my sister." Alex said as the figure slowly turned around. "I promised mom and dad that I would never leave you and I'll be damn if I do it now." She added.

Before she could anything else she quickly went flying against the wall, causing her to let out a scream. And drop the flashlight letting it roll away along with her gun.

"I told you that you shouldn't have come Alex." The voice said with almost a hiss. "You were told to stay away but no you just had to come and find her!" It added.

Alex struggled as if she was being choked. The figure held their hand out in front of them as it opened and closed the fist in front of them.

"You will not cause me not to do my mission!"

"You are not taking my sister!" Alex shouted as she tried to speak.

The hold upon her throat tighten cause Alex to gasp for air. The figure let out a laugh as she just fell to the floor below holding her throw trying to get air back into her lungs.

"In time due you will come to understand when I say stay away I mean IT!"

"You are not my sister! I will not leave to you!" Alex shouted even though it hurt to speak.

The figure laughed as she looked at it.

"Your right I'm not your sister. My name Ariel the angel of protection! And I am here to protect the world from you!"

**~*Outside*~**

"There is it!" Dean said pointing at the Impala from the road and hitting on the roof of the car as he stood on the back.

"I see it!" Bobby said looking at the road.

Sam quickly jumped from the cab of the truck and looked at the impala as Dean looked around as if he was looking for any markings.

"Dude it's a car." Sam said looking at him. "It can be painted! Let's find the girls." He added.

"It's ok baby daddy will be back." Dean said patting the car.

Bobby rolled his eyes as pulled out a gun and walked past Dean as he followed Sam into the church.

**~*Church*~**

"Nice to see you again Ariel."

"Glad you could join us Jezebeth." Ariel said looking at at the figure now which was standing.

Sam quickly stoppped in his tracks as he saw Alex's body standing up almost as floating as the figure of Akana was standing in the air almost a feet apart.

"Sammy, why did you stop?" Dean asked looking at Sam as he caught up with him.

"Look." Sam said pointing up.

Dean looked up slowly to see the two figures standing as if they were glaring.

"I hate to break this too you Ariel, but you can't protect them from this." Jezebeth said looking straight a head. "Not you, not that baby, and not even God can save them from the wrath that I have waiting to put upon these mortals." She added.

Ariel shook her head and grinned a bit.

"You see Jezebeth that is where you are wrong." Ariel replied with almost a hiss.

Before Jezebeth could reply Ariel quickly throw a punch knocking Jezebeth backwards a few inches. Jezebeth snapped her head upwards and glared.

"Oh wrong more Ariel." Jezebeh shouted with a hiss.

Ariel looked at the demon in front of her ready for what action it was about to do to body and her as well. Jezebth quickly flew across the ruined church tackling Ariel from the air causing her to get out a groan as her body landed on ground.

"AKANA!" Sam shouted running towards the two fighting women.

"SAM!" Dean and Bobby shouted as they ran after him.

Jezebeth's head quickly snapped towards the sound only to let out a loud noise and the body of Alex falling from the air letting out a loud gasp as her body landed onto a old wooden stake. Ariel looked at the people running towards her and stood up quickly throwing up her hands knocking all three of the men backwards to the wall behind them.

"You will not keep me from doing my job." Ariel said looking at them. "You will not drive me out of my vassel, you can't do that no way shape or form. This is my body now. Akana is gone, don't worry she is safe but it's like she is sleeping she will not be harmed. Don't worry Sam I will take good care of your baby." she added.

"AKANA!" Sam shouted trying to get free.

Ariel laughed at his efforts then threw them across the room causing all three of them groan. Sam snapped his head towards her then only to cover his head as the bright light appeared once more.

"AKANA!" shouted Sam as it disappeared.

Bobby looked at Sam then at Dean who was already by Alex's side as she was touching her stomach breathing heavy.

"Dean." Alex said looking up at him.

"It's ok, I've got you." Dean said looking at her eyes seeing nothing but fear in her eyes.

Alex grabbed a hold of his hand and put their fingers together and squeezed it gently and put her face into his shoulder.

"I've got you." Dean said kissing her forehead as Sam and Bobby looked at the two.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I was suppose to up date this yesterday but I couldn't get my muse to work! But don't worry it isn't going any where any time soon. This story for me is getting too good to stop just yet. But I want you guys to read and let me know what you think. Enjoy! Read and review and Read and Enjoy! Please Review! I only own Alex and Akana that's it! Once more! READ AND REVIEW! Lol**

* * *

"We've been searching for almost three weeks Bobby no sign what so ever from Akana or Ariel who ever the hell that thing is." Sam said looking at his friend in front of him.

"Calm down boy you've got to give them time." Bobby said shaking his head.

"Give them time? For what?" Sam said looking at him.

Bobby looked at him and threw down the book he had in his hand causing Sam to jump a bit.

"Give them damn time to make a mistake." Bobby said looking dead at him. "We will find her Sam, I promise." He added.

Sam went to say something but stopped as the front door to Bobby's house slammed shut causing them both to turn their attention to the sound.

"Guess who is home." Dean said walking into the room holding Alex in his arm.

Bobby smiled at her as he put her down and hugged her gently as she looked at Sam who was just staring at her as if he was saying it should have been her that disappeared and not Akana.

"Any news?" Alex asked looking at him.

"No." Bobby said answering before Sam could. "We are hoping that they would make a mistake or something. I know Angels aren't perfect but they are trying very hard to keep us from finding her." He added.

Alex nodded as she grabbed a map from the desk and opened it slowly fully.

"If I were a Angel in my sister's body where would I be?" Alex asked out loud as she stared at the desk.

Bobby looked at Sam and Dean who were waiting to see what she was doing.

"I believe that I would be somewhere not many people would think about looking." Alex said scanning the map.

"Grave Yard, that's the last place that anybody would suspect to see a angel." Sam said looking at her.

Alex looked at the map once more before walking over to her bag that Dean had brought in and started quickly searching through it.

"What are you looking for?" Dean asked looking at her.

"When we were little our mother gave both Akana and I a necklace." Alex said searching before pulling it out a crystal type necklace. "She always told us that it would help us find our way to each other if we were separated." She added.

"Great some more magic crap." Bobby said as Alex just looked at him.

She walked back over to the map and held it up by the long chain and watched in amazement as it started to move around. Sam looked down then back up at Dean who was in shock to noticed a necklace moving around. After a few seconds of moving around the map it quickly landed on the map with a thud.

"What's in Wyoming?" Sam asked looking at the map.

"Devil's Gate." Alex said putting the necklace.

"What?" Dean asked with a raised eye brow.

Alex closed the map and turned to look at Dean who was standing there waiting for a answer. She looked at Bobby who appeared as if he wanted to stay out of it but looked at Dean.

"Do you remember before the two of you meet up with the girls you were doing some kind of church thing?" Bobby asked both Dean and Sam nodded. "Look." He added.

He quickly grabbed the map that Alex just folded up before drawing on it. Alex just walked already knowing the story letting Dean and Sam talk to Bobby. Alex held onto her necklace before grabbing her key to her camaro before looking into the room once more before grabbing her bag with almost a winch hoping they didn't hear it.

"Sorry boys, you can follow but I'm going." Alex said slowly walked out of the door closing it slowly.

She quickly jogged down the steps and threw her bag into the backseat and looked at the house once more before jumping into the driver seat and slamming the door.

"I'm coming Akana." Alex said as she quickly switched on the car letting it roar to life knowing that it would alert the three men in side.

Alex looked as she heard the front door to Bobby's house open as Dean was the first one out.

"Alex don't you do it!" Dean shouted as she pulled out of the junk yard. "Son of a bitch! Alex!" He added.

Sam looked at Dean as Bobby stood at the top of the stairs.

"Come on, we've got to get to that damn site before she does." Dean said looking at them. "I am not going to lose another damn person I care about." He added.

Without saying another word both Bobby and Sam nodded at him as he walked past them into the house leaving them standing there in silence.

**~*Devil's Gate*~**

"You can't protect the world anymore Ariel!"

Ariel looked around the darken night and smiled almost sweetly.

"Look I do not have time for this Azazel." Ariel replied looking at him. "Your time will come and I will be more then gladly to help that person who does it. Trust me it's coming and it's sooner then you think." She added.

Azazel laughed a bit as he walked around the figure for some reason could not touch. Ariel put her hand up pushing him away from just a bit.

"How come you are different from the others?" Azazel asked looking very curious. "Most angels wouldn't set foot onto the ground where the Devil's gate appears. And I can touch them but for some reason I can't touch you." He added.

"Maybe that is because I am not your normal Angel." Ariel replied looking at him with a glare. "You see I'm here to make sure this gate isn't opened but we both know it will be thanks somebody." She added.

Azazel nodded at her as just walked away from him and then raised her arms in the air and floated in the air and sat down onto of a tomb.

"Why are you way up there?" Azazel asked looking at her.

"Your annoying the hell out of me." Ariel said shaking her head. "Besides there is so much that pregnant angel can take." She added.

He looked a her with a raised eye brow before disappearing into the dark night. She shook her head as she looked down at the tomb that she was sitting was on. Ariel took a deep breath as she felt the necklace she was wearing quickly get hot.

"Jezebeth go away." Ariel said pushing her self up so she was standing up on top of the tomb.

"Who?" Alex asked looking up at her.

"Clever, still acting as a human." Ariel said shaking her head.

Alex looked up at her with a raised eye brow as she floated down from the top of the tomb. Ariel grinned at her for a brief second then quickly let out a yell as she threw her hand up into the air causing Alex to fly backwards and hit a headstone. Alex looked up for a second only to let darkness over come her.

"Come out come out where ever you are Jezebeth." Ariel said taunting the demon. "Glad to see you." She added looking up.

Jezebeth looked at her for a few seconds as she stood up slowly dusting the dirt off the clothes she was wearing.

"Why must you ruin my vassel for?" Jezebeth asked with a raised eye brow.

"Because I need to kill you duh!" Ariel said rolling her eyes at her.

Both women quickly throw hands out in front of each other only to knock each other backwards and onto the ground. Ariel groaned as Jezebeth let out a scream as her back hit the wall of the tomb.

"I am going to make sure this gate is open!" Jezebeth shouted as she pushed self away from the wall.

"Over my dead body!" Ariel shouted with a glare.

"That can be arranged!" Jezebeth said with hiss.

Both women let out once more a scream as if it were a battle cry as they charged towards once another.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, I was suppose to update sooner but with it being the 4th July weekend I got VERY busy. But here is the newest Chapter for the story. I hope you guys read and review :) I love the story! Let me know what you think..I only own Alex and Akana thats it! I hope you guys enjoy! Read and REview! Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Ariel groaned loudly as was pinned against the ground with Jezebeth on top of her punching her in the face.

"I told you that you couldn't protect them." Jezebeth said with a giggle. "I will make sure this gate is open!" She added.

"Bite me bitch." Ariel said with a hiss.

"Oh my naughty naughty!" Jezebeth said moving her finger in Ariel's face. "Angel's do not cuss." She added.

Jezebeth quickly punched her in the face once more causing her to let out a scream once more as he face turned sideways. Jezebeth stood up slowly pulling Ariel up by her hair and made her look at her.

"Get ready Ariel, tell god that you will be meeting him soon." Jezebeth said punching her in the face causing her to knock her to the ground.

Ariel fell to the ground almost lifeless at the demon stood above her in her sister's body.

"I always did pity the humans." Jezebeth said looking at her. "They were always weak and never could get them to say yes, but with a little trick they can do wonders.." She added.

Jezebeth smiled brightly as she kicked legs of her rival making her leg out a scream.

"Give up yet Ariel?" Jezebeth asked bending over her.

"Go to hell."

Jezebeth stood up slowly and turned around to see another figure standing there looking at her.

"Another human to get involved with business their noses don't belong in." Jezebeth said looking at her.

Before the figure could reply it quickly disappeared causing Jezebeth to straighten up and look around the darkness.

"Angels don't cuss, but humans do."

Jezebeth turned around and was met with a punch to the face sending her crashing to the ground. Jezebeth looked up quickly only to see pitch darkness.

"You see this is what you get when you try to open something that should remain closed!"

The voice was heard but nothing else, Jezebeth quickly stood up and looked around quickly hoping to find the source.

"Who in the hell are you?" Jezebeth said with a hiss as she turned around to notice that Ariel was still on the ground holding her back. "Stop playing tricks and show your self." She added.

"And why would I want to do that?"

Before Jezebeth could reply she quickly went flying backwards once more and landing with a hard thud on top of the tomb. Jezebeth groaned and looked up with a grin as she did a handstand on top and flipped down landing on her feet in front of the door.

"Thank you whoever you are!" Jezebeth said with a grin.

She grinned brightly as she moved out of the way as a man appeared from behind the trees and opened the gate.

"Oh crap." Ariel said sitting up straight leaning against the cold rock.

Jezebeth smiled brightly at Ariel who looked scared as could be. She turned around and stopped in her tracks as she was met with a barrel of a gun.

"Hello Jezebeth." Dean said looking at her.

"Hi Dean." Jezebeth said with a grin. "I know all about you, what you and your brother will be doing. I must admit taking control of this body. Her feelings for you are so strong that it took some time for me to control them so they wouldn't get in the way." She added.

Dean looked at Sam who was beside him holding another gun at her.

"Sammy, you might want to get your baby momma." Jezebeth said with a grin. "Because it won't be long before there won't be baby." She added with a evil laugh.

Before Dean could say or do anything, Sam snapped his gun upward and quickly knocking the body to the ground.

"Nice Sam." Dean said looking at him. "What am I suppose to do her now?" He added.

"Tie her demon ass up." Sam said walking away from his brother.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Bobby who nodded at him as he grabbed the body and dragged her away from the fighting scene. Ariel looked around and quickly throw her hands up towards Dean who was walking towards her, causing him to fly backwards to the ground.

"I don't want to be touched or be bothered!" Ariel said looking at him with a glare.

"Well sucks to be you angel bitch." Dean said getting up slowly dusting himself off.

She went to say something else but stopped as Sam grabbed a hold of her only to be thrown backwards away form her.

"Sam, if you want your damn child to be born you better leave me the hell alone." Ariel said with a hiss. "I have enough of you and your brother! And this vassel of mine is starting to give me trouble. Akana is trying to fight her way out and I can't allow it!" She added.

"Oh believe me you will allow it."

Ariel turned around quickly and was thrown against Sam who held onto her tightly by the shoulders.

"I don't give a rats ass if you are a angel or a demon sent from hell but you will let my grand baby and my Akana go."

Sam looked slowly at the woman standing in front of him with wide eyes as she was almost a spitting image of both of the girls.

"You can't control this one mother dearest." Ariel said looking at her with a smile. "You might want to be talking to your demon child instead of the one who is the angel." She added.

"Sam, what I do, DO NOT let her go."

Before Sam could reply or do anything, the woman quickly raced over to where the two where and grabbed a hold of Ariel's head causing her to get out a piercing scream. Sam jumped and held tighter as the screams got louder.

"You will never get her back!" Ariel shouted. "I will complete my mission and take her vessel back to the heavens with me Diana!" She added.

"I don't think so." Diana said with a glare. "You will let my baby live and give her a chance to have a family" She added.

Ariel let out a scream as a beaming white light caused Sam to let go and fall to the ground holding his ears. Diana stared at her figure in front of her closely hoping that it wouldn't disappear. The light disappeared quickly as it appeared letting the body hit the ground with a covering her body.

"Akana." Sam said quickly making his way over to her.

Sam turned her body over and removed it to show her physical appearance had changed back. Diana looked at her daughter with a smile then at Sam.

"I know what the future holds Sam." Diana said looking at her. "It will not be easy but she never leaves your side. Take care of her, I'm going to go get my other baby with the help of Bobby. " She added.

Sam looked at her as she walked away in a hurry leaving him alone with the woman who was pregnant with his child. Diana looked around as she spotted a lot of people trying to close the gate in front of her.

"We've got to get this gate closed!" Bobby shouted. "Ellen come on." He added.

"I'm trying!" Ellen shouted as looked around for the boys.

Diana looked around in the dark as the lightening was flashing high in the sky. She turned around to see Sam putting Akana's body close to the impala as he took off running towards Dean.

"I'll deal with you in a minute champ." Azazel said looking at Sam as he threw him against the tree behind him.

Diana looked at Bobby who looked as if he had seen a ghost as she took off towards Dean and Sam.

"Thanks a bunch, I knew I kept you alive for some reason." Azazel said standing up and moving backwards away from Dean who was leaning up against old grave stone.

"And I knew I was kept alive to kick your sorry yellow demon eyed ass." Diana said with a growl. "You look away my life! You will NOT take away one of the people my daughter cares about like you took me from them!" She added.

He turned around slowly and looked at her with a grin.

"Diana, nice to see you darling." Azazel said with a grin. "Glad to see you remember me." He added.

"Burn in hell you sick son of a bitch!" Diana said as she went to step forward only let out a scream as Azazel put his hand out sending her backwards.

He laughed as she was near Sam who looked scared. He turned around once more and looked at Dean.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Azazel said holding up the colt. "You brought back something I needed thank you Dean." He added.

Right as he had the gun up and pointing at Dean, John quickly grabbed a hold of the demon pulling him from the body that it was using to house it's self. The two wrestled around making him drop the gun to into the grass.

"Come on Azazel." Jezebeth shouted as she was now awake but tied up to a tree. "Show that Winchester what you are made of!" She added.

Azazel knocked John away sending him into the ground making him return to the human body he was using. He slowly got up and looked up at Dean with a scared look on his face as Dean held the Colt up and cocked it.

"NO!" Jezebeth shouted loudly.

Dean looked didn't bother looking at her and quickly pulled the trigger sending the bullet straight to the head. Sam and Diana both fell from their holding places. Sam made his way over to his brother and Dad while Diana looked at one of her daughter's body on the ground and the other one tired up.

"Hello mother dearest." Jezebeth said with a grin. "You can't get your daughter back. She is long gone." She added with a laugh.

"I'll get her back you evil son of a bitch." Diana said with a glare.

Jezebeth laughed a bit as she looked at the woman in front of her.

"A ghost has been hanging around the Winchesters' too much." Jezebeth said with a glare. "But give it your best shot lady, I am here to stay." She added.


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright guys, here is another chapter for you guys :) I must admit it was interesting to right. SO please read and review and let me know...Good or Bad please! I only own Akana and Alex thats it...Enjoy...and if what is in Latin is wrong please do not get mad at me I just copied from Super-Wikie so yea! lol...Enjoy! Read and REview please!**

* * *

"Your standing there judging me you weak human." Jezebeth said with a grin as she looked at Dean who was standing there. "You believe that you can have her back and things will go back to normal right? I've got news for you Dean Winchester that is FAR from how it is going to be." She added with a laugh.

Dean looked at her with a blank expression on his face as he leaned down putting his hands on the arms of the chair as he stared forward.

"I don't give a rats ass what the hell you think." Dean said looking at her with a glare. "You are inside of somebody I care a lot about and I am going to get your damn demon ass out of her and make sure that you rot in hell." He added.

Jezebeth smiled at him as he stood back up. He looked over his shoulder as Sam walked into the room holding a book.

"Dean, I must admit having your girlfriend's body as a vessel works out great." Jezebeth said with a laugh. "If I could have played it better instead of letting you guys find out that I was in here, I could have gotten to have sex with you and got to see what all the rage is about Dean Winchester." She added.

As she finished her comment Jezebeth looked at Sam with on her face.

"Welcome to the party Sammy, your in for a real treat." Jezebeth said licking her lips.

"Oh he is in for the treat?" Dean asked looking at her with a glare. "Treat this." He added.

Before Sam or Jezebeth could react or say anything, Dean quickly back handed Jezebeth causing her head to go sideways.

"Nice Dean, does hitting the woman your in love with make you feel good?" Jezebeth asked as she moved her head back to look at Dean.

"You are not the woman I am in love with you pathetic piece of trash." Dean said with a hiss and throwing a chair across the room causing both Bobby and Sam to jump. "You are nothing but a damn demon spawn trying to control the world. Just another days work for me to kick your ass." He added.

Bobby quickly grabbed a hold of Dean pulling him away from Jezebeth who laughed at him. Dean glared at her as if he would have jumped at her.

"To bad for Alex, she can't see or hear what your doing to protect her." Jezebeth said laughing. "She won't remember a thing!" She added.

"Your right she won't remember a thing, but I'll make sure she remembers that Dean did something."

Jezebeth turned her head to the side to see Akana standing there holding onto the door frame to keep from falling.

"Glad to see you can join us Akana." Jezebeth said with a grin. "Here to save your sister too? Man I had a hard time control her when she was scared to death about you. It's amazing the bond you guys have. I had to break and once I did that she was all mine." She added with a laugh.

"Jezebeth, I remember you from the time you entered into our home when we were just children." Akana said slowly stepping forward into the room. "Our parents said we were just make believing and you were just a dream figure made up. But little did they know that you slipped your way into my sister's body and hid out for so many years. Now Jezebeth, it's time I put your sorry ass back in hell." She added.

"You can try like all of them have before in the past! It will take more effort then ever to get me out of here!" Jezebeth shouted with a hiss. "I am not going any where!" She added.

Sam looked at Akana who walked to his side as Bobby returned to the room without Dean.

"I believe it's time we put this sorry piece of shit back into the depths of which she came." Akana said looking at Sam with a small smile. "Do you want to do the honors or should I?" she added.

"I'll do it." Sam replied as he nodded at her. "Just beware that this will not be pretty or easy." He added.

Akana nodded at him as she kissed his cheek before walking over to Jezebeth who looked at her with a evil grin.

"Get ready for the ride of your life bitch." Akana said slapping Jezebeth in the face causing her head to snap to the other side.

Jezebeth just laughed at her as she licked her lip tasting blood from the lip that Akana just cut with a ring.

"I'm ready and I am ready to tear your sister apart from inside outside." Jezebeth said with a glare.

"You will not be in her long enough." Akana said standing up straight. "Are you thirsty?" She added.

Before Jezebeth could reply, she let out a horrible scream as Akana quickly dumped a small thing of holy water onto her head.

"Ok Sam do it." Bobby said as Akana moved away from her.

"_Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino, qui fertis super caelum, caeli ad dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis,tribuite virtutem Deo._" Sam said in Latin as he read the book he was holding causing Jezebeth to scream. "_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio ,infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._" He added as the screams got louder.

Akana looked at the figure in front of letting out screams and snatching her body around trying to get free from the leather binding that was holding her to the chair.

"HELP ME AKANA!"

Akana closed her eyes as she turned her body away from her sister's figure and voice knowing that it was the demon control her to get her to stop the process that was going on.

"_Ergo draco maledicte, et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. ,cessa decipere humanas creaturas,  
eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare._" Sam said as he kept reading as the room quickly started shaking making things fly across the room and pictures fall from the walls. "_Vade, Satana, inventor et magister, omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae sub potenti manu dei,  
contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt." _he added as Akana just watched once more.

Jezebeth looked at him with a glare on her face as she was now red in the face as if she was running a fever. She looked Sam who was still reading from the book.

"_Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias,libertate servire, te rogamus, audi inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris,te rogamus, audi nos._" Sam said reading the book as he held onto a wall to keep from falling. "_Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae te rogamus, audi nos._" He added.

Jezebeth screamed louder then before snapping one of the bends holding her to the chair and looked at Sam who was now looking at her. Akana looked at Bobby who was still staring at the girl in the chair. Jezebeth grinned wickedly as she threw her hand up in the air causing Akana to let out a almost scream only to be silenced as she was lifted in the air and held up for a few seconds before being flung to the other side of the room and into the wall.

"Keep reading Sam!" Akana said with a hiss as she held her stomach. "KEEP GOING!" she added.

"_Terribilis Deus de sanctuario Israhel ipse truderit virtutem. et fortitudinem plebi Suae.__Benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri!_" Sam said finishing the exorcism.

Jezebeth let out a loud scream as she stared at Sam with black eyes only to sent her head facing up letting out a scream as the black smoke was removing it's self from Alex's body. Akana slowly stood up as the room stopped shaking as Sam watched the body of Alex return to normal as she just slumped over in the chair causing Akana to quickly panic.

"You fucking killed her!" Akana said looking at Sam hitting him. "I said keep going I didn't mean to kill her!" She added.

Sam looked at her as Dean burst into the room as if his ass was on fire or somebody had yelled food. He noticed Alex's body slumped over.

"What did you do Sam?" Dean said quickly running over to Alex. "Come on baby wake up." He added tapping her face.


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright guys, here is another chapter for you guys. I am hating to end the story here but this is the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed my story and thank you so much for reviewing and taking time to read. I only own Akana and Alex thats it...Read and Review Read and Enjoy guys! Thank you once more!**

* * *

**Here me calling, I'm free falling**

**What is wrong and right now**

**Lord I need some light now**

**Show me, am I, living a lie**

**Was it all for glory**

**That I wrote my story**

"Dean why don't we just go back?" Sam said looking at his brother who just stared forward not taking his eyes off the road.

"Sam, you saw what happened when we were around." Dean said without looking at his baby brother. "I will not go through that again." He added.

Sam looked at him for a few seconds longer before looking away from him and out the passenger side window.

"You know what Dean?" Sam said almost snapping at him. "Stop being a self center little prick." He added.

"What?" Dean said now looking at him. "How am I being a self centered prick Sam? Is it because I'm getting myself far away as possible so we don't have another damn repeat?" He added.

Sam just shook his head and gave a small smile.

"You unbelievable." Sam said shaking his head.

**(Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh)**

**(Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh)**

Dean just shook his head before pulling the Impala over onto the side of the road slamming it into park and jumping out of the car.

"I'm unbelievable?" Dean asked as Sam looked over the top of the car. "You are the one who got a damn angel knocked up!" He added.

"Don't bring Akana into this Dean." Sam said looking at him with a serious expression on his face.

Sam walked around the car and looked at Dean.

"You could have stayed behind and had this apple pie life Sam." Dean said looking at him. "You have a child on the way with somebody for some damn reason unknown to me that I believe actually likes you. Besides her being a angel she isn't half bad and looks HOT." He added.

Sam gave him a look causing his brother to put his hands up in the air and laugh a little bit.

"Kidding Sam." Dean said shaking his head. "Look, I want to make sure that I am not around them because we all know that demons just love us Sam. I'm doing what I think is best for everybody." He added.

"So by up and running your doing what's best?" Sam asked as Dean just nodded at him.

Dean looked at his baby brother looking at him.

"I didn't hold a gun to your head and said you had to come Sam." Dean said looking at him.

"Your my brother Dean, I'm not leaving you." Sam said looking at him.

**I've been trying**

**Always fighting**

**Thought it made me stronger**

**Now I fight no longer**

Dean nodded at him as he just turned around facing away from him. Sam watched as Dean walked a few feet away from him and just looked around as if he was thinking about something.

"Dean, I know your doing what you think is best to protect them. But maybe your wrong." Sam said causing Dean to look at him once more. "Maybe, they are suppose to be with us so we can protect them." He added.

"If that is how it was suppose to be then, why does everything horrible happen when we are around?" Dean said trying not to show any expression on his face as he looked at his brother. "How can we protect them when we are the ones bring in the danger?" He added.

Sam was searching for the right words but just shook his head and shrugged.

"I saw how you looked at her Dean." Sam said looking at his brother with a serious face. "I never saw you look at anybody the way you looked at her, I never saw you look at Cassie the way you do Alex." He added.

"Sam just drop it." Dean said looking at him. " Get in the car." He added.

Dean walked back to the car and got into driver side and waited without looking at Sam.

"Samuel get into the car." Dean said looking at him with a pissed off look on his face. "NOW!" He added.

Sam just shook his head as he walked around the car and got into the passenger side slamming the door of the impala.

**(Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh)**

**(Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh)**

**There's a boy I used to know**

**He was different from me**

**There was nothing that he**

**Thought he couldn't do, no no**

**There's this boy I used to see**

**Now I see him no more**

**If he's gone forever**

**I don't wanna know**

Sam looked out the window as Dean pulled back onto the street just speeding down it. Dean looked down for a brief second to notice a small white piece of paper folded up in the ash tray.

"What's that?" Dean asked pointing at the paper.

Without saying a word Sam picked up the paper and unfolded it.

"It's for both of us. It's from the girls." Sam said reading the note silently.

"Well, what does it say Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam just looked at him for a moment before looking back down to the paper.

Don't know when it, really started

Was it my one way out From the broken hearted Growing older made me colder As I lost direction Struggling for perfection

_Sam and Dean, _

_Both Akana and I know that the two of you are leaving. Just know that we don't blame you for the things that took place. We understand what happened was already picked to happen. It had nothing to do with you guys. Since the two of you are leaving because I'm sure Dean is saying it's for the best and he wants to protect us, Dean I'm letting you know I don't need anybody to protect me I'm a big girl. The one who needs protecting is Akana. She is the one who is pregnant and is more valuable then anybody but I can handle her. Just please don't loose all contact. When the baby is born we would like to be able to say hey this your daddy._

_Love, _

_Alex and Akana_

**(Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh) (Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh) There's a boy I used to know He was different from me There was nothing that he Thought he couldn't do, no no There's this boy I used to see Now I see him no more If he's gone forever I don't wanna know**

"How you not want to go back?" Sam said throwing the paper onto the seat beside him. "You've got a girl who is a hunter, she understands what's it like." He added.

"See Sam right there." Dean said snapping at his brother. "She understands right? Then she knows why we are leaving and why we have to put some distance between us and them. She knows and she can handle it!" He added with a shout.

Sam just stared at him shaking his head before once more looking out the window hoping that somebody would kick in his brother's guilt and actually make him go back to the guy who wasn't scared to anything.

**I'm wide open now I'll make it somehow Let go of my defenses Floating through the air Oohhhh...**

"Sammy, you've got to understand." Dean said being breaking the silence that had went on since he snapped at him.

"No Dean, you've got to understand." Sam said looking at Dean with a pissed off look on his face. "You are the one who is running because you believe that you aren't good enough to protect them and me. Your scared because that guy who was never scared of anything or anybody is suddenly gone. You want to know where he is but you can't seem to find him. I'm leaving somebody behind who is carrying my child because I'm your brother and I'm not leaving you no matter what happens. But you need to get your head out of your ass and know that Akana and Alex didn't show up by accident that night." He added.

Dean raised an eye brow at his brother.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Dean said looking at him.

There's a boy I used to know He was different from me There was nothing that he Thought he couldn't do, no There's this boy I used to see Now I see him no more If he's gone forever I don't wanna know

"Everybody says that things happen for a reason Dean." Sam said as Dean pulled the car over onto the side of the road. "That night we met them. Maybe we met them because we were suppose to. We did cases together and we got them done better results and quicker. Then the thing happened with them. We didn't leave them because we wanted them safe. We stayed by their sides when they needed us most. I believe they would stay with us if we need it." He added.

"I know we stayed Sam, but that doesn't make me change my mind." Dean said looking at his baby brother. "I want to make sure those two are safe from any harm. Being with Bobby without us being around is best I promise. But I promise you this Sam. When Akana has that child we will come back but before that no and after that I don't know." He added.

"God damn it Dean stop trying to be some damn macho man!" Sam said getting out of the car and walking in front of it and kicking dirt.

Dean looked down at the stirring wheel of the impala before picking up the note that Sam had throw down. Sam watched from his spot in front of the car hoping that reading the note would kick in the feeling of going to get the girls and them saying with them.

**(There's a boy) (I was here) (He had to go) He had to go (There's this boy) (I used to see) If he's gone forever I don't wanna know I don't really wanna know**

Dean looked up at Sam who was watching him closely. He folded the paper up and put it back in the ashtray.

"Sam come on." Dean said waving at him. "Let's go." He added.

"Where are we going Dean?" Sam asked as he slowly got back into the car.

Dena looked out the window before pulling once more back onto the lonely road.

"I told you Sam, away." Dean said without looking at him knowing if he did then there was no doubt that he was going to turn the impala around and go get the twins.

"What ever Dean." Sam said looking away from him.

Dean looked out of the corner of his eye and watched unnoticed, as Sam pulled out his wallet pulling out the sonogram photo that Akana had given him the day before they left.

* * *

**Make sure to keep looking because I'm going to be working on a squeal to this one. I hope you guys read that one too. Enjoy! Thank you once more!**


End file.
